Engaged
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: UA. Ada Vessalius soñaba, como toda muchachita de su época, con una gran boda. No imaginaba, desde luego, que iba a tener que subir al altar de la mano del que podría ser considerado el mayor enemigo de su apellido.
1. Prólogo

_**Título:** Engaged._

_**Summary:** Ada Vessalius soñaba, como toda muchachita de su época, con una gran boda. No imaginaba, desde luego, que iba a tener que subir al altar de la mano del que podría ser considerado el mayor enemigo de su apellido._

_**N/A:** Buenas a todo el mundo =) Me estreno en el fandom de Pandora Hearts con esta pequeña historia tan atípica de mí, quizás más propia de autoras como Jane Austen que de una servidora. Pero es que no he podido evitarlo. Desde la primera vez que salió Eliot en el manga, y ví como reaccionaba ante la presencia de Ada - y por consiguiente, de cualquier Vessalius - no pude evitar pensar que son una pareja un tanto dramática. No sólo porque sus familias se odian, sino porque tienen una personalidad que da mucho juego para ello, ya que Eliot es brusco y sincero, y Ada es una chica dulce y de frágil corazón. De modo que aquí os traigo este AU, que espero disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo. Quizás el prólogo, en un principio, os deje un poco descolocados. Sí, es cierto que al trama es más de Jane Austen que de mí, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a darle mi propio toque personal para hacer que suframos todos un ratito. Si no, no sería yo ;) Espero tener más suerte con esta historia que con el resto, ya que parezco abocada a no terminar nunca historias largas. Intentaré esforzarme para que no suceda lo mismo con esta, del mismo modo que procuraré ser, en cierto modo, regular. No publicaré el siguiente capítulo hasta que tenga el siguiente, y así. Puede que no tarde lo mismo entre un capítulo y otro, pero eso no quiere decir que lo abandone, en primera instancia. Cuando tenga intención de hacerlo lo notificaré._

_Y creo que, por el momento, no diré nada más. ¡Os dejo con el prólogo!_

_¡Un beso y gracias a todos por leer!**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo.<strong>_

El costado le ardía con cada paso que daba, pero no podía dejar de andar. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia, buscando salir de aquel pozo oscuro y húmedo, dar con la luz y correr calle abajo hasta llegar a su casa. Con la mano tanteaba la superficie de la pared de piedra fría que estaba a su derecha, si bien la tenía ya tan entumecida que casi no sentía nada. Respiraba entrecortadamente y suplicaba a Dios entre susurros que le permitiese dar con la puerta. ¿Cuánto hacía que estaba allí, encerrada? ¿Cuánto hacía que le habían arrebatado a su hijo y que la habían apartado del lado de su marido? Casi ni lo recordaba. Incluso tenía la impresión de haber olvidado el roce de la luz del sol; el envite del viento contra su rostro; el olor de las flores de su jardín; el sonido de la voz de su esposo; el color de los ojos de su retoño… Los echaba tantísimo de menos que dolía más que todas las heridas abiertas que supuraban en su frágil figura.

Se detuvo al principio de una pequeña escalera y cayó de rodillas sobre ella, usando las manos para frenar el golpe, aunque no sirvió de demasiado. Estaba tan débil que no pudo soportar su propio peso y terminó echada de lado contra la piedra. Emitió un leve gemido de dolor, y a pesar de que sintió cómo una de sus costillas crujía y se rompía, no pudo gritar más alto. No le quedaban fuerzas para continuar.

Ese era su final, cada vez lo veía más claro. Una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla que otrora fue sonrosada y brillante, ahora pálida y sucia, como toda ella. Su belleza se marchitaba lentamente y pronto desaparecería en una capa de polvo y sangre.

"_Si tan sólo… pudiese verles… una última vez…"_

Apretó los párpados y languideció allí, sola, llorando, esperando el momento en que la muerte viniese a llevársela. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero fueron otros brazos los que la rodearon de pronto. Lo primero que pensó fue que la habían encontrado y que la arrastrarían de nuevo a su calabozo. Pero el cuerpo que la protegía era cálido y su voz tremendamente conocida. Hizo un esfuerzo y abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Veía borroso, pero reconoció el rostro de la persona que le instaba a seguir despierta entre gritos desesperados y abrazos asfixiantes. En sus labios cuarteados se dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad, como las que no recordaba haber esbozado en muchísimo tiempo, antes de caer presa de la inconsciencia.

—Eliot…


	2. De compromisos y familiares exigentes

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1.<em>**

**_De compromisos y familiares exigentes._**

Nunca había disfrutado demasiado con la caza, porque el estar persiguiendo hasta la agonía a un animal pequeño que no había molestado a nadie le parecía poco más que deplorable y salvaje, impropio hasta de las bestias. Sin embargo, se veía obligado a llevarla a cabo, y para más inri, incluso se podía considerar que era bueno en aquel _deporte_ de nobles. Y es que la puntería con las armas del heredero de la casa Vessalius era reconocida en todas partes. No obstante, la pieza de aquel día se le resistía.

En aquel momento andaba junto a su caballo, Hefestos, tras la pista de un pequeño zorro de color parduzco que llevaba toda la mañana esquivándole con una facilidad sorprendente, y se preguntó si no habría humana inteligencia dentro de la sesera de aquel animalito. Lo cierto era que no le importaba dar con él, ya que su reputación no era precisamente la mayor de sus preocupaciones. De modo que simplemente se limitaba a seguirle la pista, a disfrutar del agradable paseo y rezar porque no decidiese aparecer en el último momento.

Se encontraban en pleno otoño, y las hojas de los árboles adornaban el suelo que se encontraba pisando. Quizás por eso le resultaba más difícil seguirle. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se detuvo, susurrándole a su montura que permaneciese quieta; la criatura alzó la cabeza y golpeó la tierra con una de sus poderosas patas. Oz se agachó y tanteó el terreno, buscando algún indicio de que alguien o algo hubiese pasado por allí, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una huella humana. Frunció el ceño e hincó la rodilla, dispuesto a profundizar en su análisis. Esa parte del bosque era de las más profundas, y nadie solía frecuentarlas sin motivo aparente, y mucho menos una mujer, o al menos eso podía dilucidar por el tipo de pisada que era. Le pasó los dedos por encima y se levantó, con predisposición a continuar con su caminata.

—¿Disfrutáis dando muerte a animales indefensos?

Al alzar el rostro se había topado con la figura de una jovencita con ojos fieros y una larga melena castaña oscura. Tuvo que reconocer que su repentina aparición le había sobresaltado; incluso se había aferrado con más fuerza al rifle que portaba para no dejarlo caer, y sus ojos verdes la escrutaban, buscando un nombre que ligar a esa cara. Pero no había ninguno que se correspondiese con esa muchacha que le miraba de forma tan desafiante y orgullosa. Cuando se hubo repuesto, Oz alzó una ceja y agachó las manos tendiendo una para coger la suya y besarle en el dorso, como era el protocolo, más ella no se inmutó.

—¿Y vos disfrutáis asustando a los demás, milady?

—Sólo a aquellos que llevan a cabo prácticas despreciables. — Tras ella, de pronto, apareció la cabecita del zorro que llevaba buscando toda la mañana. El mismo que, tras mirarle con sus ojillos negros, puso pies en polvorosa y se marchó corriendo de allí. Oz hizo ademán de seguirle durante un instante, pero pronto se encontró de nuevo con la vista fija en su interlocutora—. ¿No tenéis intención de ir tras él?

—He encontrado algo bastante más interesante. — Sus palabras no parecieron impresionarla, como no lo hizo su sonrisa de galán. Simplemente se apartó de él y escondió los brazos bajo la capa color borgoña que llevaba. Su vestido negro destacaba bajo ella, y contrastaba con los colores vivos y fríos que portaba la vestimenta de él—. ¿Teníais alguna intención, además de sobresaltarme?

Fue entonces cuando alguna emoción hizo acto de aparición en ella, y sonrió, satisfecha por haber conseguido asustarle. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró alzando el rostro para quedar por encima de él, a pesar de que era bastante más bajita.

—Realmente no.

—Curiosas prácticas que lleváis a cabo. Sin embargo creo que deberíais marcharos. No está bien visto que una jovencita de vuestra edad esté a solas con un hombre como yo. ¿Habéis despistado a vuestra dama de compañía?

—No tengo compañía ni dama. Y no me importa lo que está bien visto y lo que no. Yo rijo mis propios pasos y hago lo que quiero. Y ahora mismo decido marcharme. Buenas tardes.

Continuó con su camino, que era, al parecer, el contrario al que había estado siguiendo él. Oz se echó a reír y se giró para seguirla hasta que desapareciese en el horizonte.

—¡Maldición! — Espetó de pronto—. He olvidado preguntarle su nombre… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?

Un disparo sonó a sus espaldas, y tuvo que acercarse a su caballo para tranquilizarle y que no se encabritase demasiado. Le acarició el lomo con cariño y le susurró palabras amables al oído para calmarle. Dirigió la vista hacia el lugar del que había provenido el ruido, y sonrió levemente al ver de quién se trataba. Instó a Hefestos para que empezase a andar y gritó su nombre para que no se marchase.

—¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert Nightray!

El joven mencionado se estremeció al reconocer la voz que le había llamado, y dudó al respecto de si desaparecer del lugar o permanecer allí hasta que Oz le alcanzase. Al ver que se dirigía hacia su posición con aquella sonrisa de manipulador que tan bien conocía, suspiró pesadamente y anduvo unos pasos para recoger la pieza que había cazado y dejarla sobre el lomo de su montura, Casius, mientras terminaba de ser alcanzado.

—Buenos días, Gilbert.

—Buenos días, señor Vessalius. — Cogió las riendas y tironeó suavemente de ellas para seguir caminando. No quería que pareciese que estaba huyéndole, así que avanzó muy despacio.

—¿Cómo va la mañana?

—Bien por el momento. No tengo demasiados trofeos pero tampoco es algo que me preocupe.

—¡Entonces ya somos dos! — Dijo sonriente—. Yo llevo toda la mañana persiguiendo a uno solo, pero se me ha vuelto a escapar.

—¿No deberíais ir tras él, pues? Será tema concurrido de conversación que el mejor tirador de las Cuatro Casas aparezca con las manos vacías.

—Como ya le he dicho, Gilbert, no es algo que me interese demasiado.

—Señor Vessalius, no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para que me tutee. — Añadió, algo molesto.

—Vamos, vamos, Gil. Dada la informalidad de las circunstancias, creo que no es algo que importe.

Gilbert suspiró de nuevo, y del mismo modo que supo que Oz le habría perseguido colina abajo hasta alcanzarle, supo que ya no había forma de que dejase de tratarle de una forma tan cercana. Y no es que Oz Vessalius le cayese mal; era un tipo agradable, pero… demasiado pesado y… solía tomarle demasiado el pelo, y no le gustaba sentirse estúpido y, en cierto, modo humillado.

—Las circunstancias… — susurró—. Ojalá fuesen un poco más dichosas…

El joven Vessalius no se ofendió en absoluto por sus palabras, porque conocía el verdadero significado de las mismas. La sonrisa que esbozaba se fue diluyendo lentamente, y durante varios minutos ambos caminaron en silencio, pensativos, acompañados sólo por el crujir de las hojas al pisarlas y nada más.

Lo cierto es que las susodichas circunstancias no eran demasiado alegres, a pesar de lo que de cara al público podía parecer todo. Y es que los Nightray y los Vessalius, quienes habían mantenido una larga y cruenta confrontación desde que las Casas tenían memoria, habían decidido por fin enterrar el hacha de guerra y darse una oportunidad como aliados, sellando el pacto con el matrimonio de los hijos menores de ambas familias. El resto de la nobleza del lugar, y los propios señores, habían celebrado el compromiso con muchísimo optimismo y tremendas expectativas de futuro. Sin embargo, como hermanos mayores de los implicados, Oz y Gilbert conocían el pesar de los dos ante la idea de permanecer atados a otra persona completamente ajena a ellos, y a la que habían enseñado a odiar desde muy pequeños.

—Los matrimonios concertados no han hecho feliz nunca a nadie. — Dijo de pronto Oz, rompiendo el silencio.

Gilbert le observó, taciturno, con la mirada triste y melancólica, y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Creía que vos habíais llegado a querer a vuestra esposa.

—Le cogí cariño, no lo negaré. Era una criatura tan dulce… Pero os aseguro que no es algo agradable de afrontar.

—Puedo imaginarlo. Eliot no está pasando por un camino de rosas, precisamente. Y su personalidad es tan difícil que sólo está complicando aún más las cosas.

—Ada intenta sonreír cuando habla del tema pero… a ella tampoco le hace precisamente mucha ilusión. Seguía teniendo los sueños de una niña de casarse por amor. Con gusto la habría protegido de la realidad.

—A todos nos habría gustado hacerlo. — Suspiró pesadamente. Luego le miró—. ¿Y vuestro hijo qué tal? — Preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Oh, está enorme. — Pareció que el rostro se le iluminaba—. Corretea como una ardilla y trepa a los muebles como tal—. Rió. — Un poco de alegría para nuestra casa. ¿Y la pequeña Rosemary?

Gil también sonrió, adoptando una expresión de ternura pura.

—Muy grande, también. Preguntona e impertinente como ella sola.

—Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

—Probablemente. Pronto no tendrán más remedio que verse a menudo, así que.

—¿Piensas, como yo, que han tardado demasiado tiempo en concertar una cita para que nuestros hermanos se conozcan?

Guardó unos segundos de silencio, pensando en la respuesta.

—Realmente no sé qué pensar al respecto. Por un lado creo que habría sido bastante bueno que se hubiesen encontrado antes; así sabrían a lo que se iban a atar el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, Eliot es tan difícil. — Suspiró—. Incluso ayer se estaba quejando de que no quería conocer a su prometida, por lo que no sé si acortar o distender el tiempo es bueno para él. Creo que lo encajará mal de todos modos. Claro que cualquiera habla del tema con padre. Es demasiado testarudo.

—Entonces ya comparten otro rasgo más el tuyo y el mío. Oigas lo que oigas por ahí, te aseguro que Zai Vessalius es de todo menos comunicativo.

_"Especialmente conmigo."_

Prefirió obviar aquello último, aunque estaba seguro de que Gilbert había escuchado los rumores del trato tan distante que tenían el jefe de la casa Vessalius y su único hijo varón. Tal era el desagrado que despertaba en su padre que había preferido desheredarle, de modo que al casarse su hermana con el joven Eliot, él se convertiría en el líder de su ducado. Por supuesto nada de esto saldría a la luz nunca. Para el resto de las familias nobles, Oz se había retirado a una modesta casita en las afueras de la ciudad por propia voluntad, deseoso de la paz del campo. Del mismo modo, cuando llegase el momento, él, de motu proprio, renunciaría al título de Duque Vessalius en favor de su cuñado, alegando cualquier estúpida enfermedad que le impidiese llevar el adecuado gobierno de su casa, y nadie sabría jamás de la disputa entre padre e hijo. En realidad lo agradecía. Nunca le había emocionado la idea de ser duque, y la expectativa de vivir retirado, acompañado simplemente de su hijo, le alegraba un poco más el corazón. Sin embargo, lamentaba dejar esa carga en los hombros de Eliot y Ada. Sentía como si estuviese comprando su felicidad con la de su propia hermana.

—Supongo que ser el cabeza de familia nunca es fácil. — La voz de Gilbert le sacó de sus pensamientos, y esbozó una sonrisa muy suave.

—Supongo que no. — Le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro—. Será mejor que vayamos regresando. Hace mucho rato que salimos a cazar.

—Tiene razón, señor Vessalius.

—¿A qué árbol deberé arrimarme para que me llame simplemente Oz?

Gil se rió levemente y le miró de reojo.

—Supongo que a ninguno. Pero permítame que me tome mi tiempo. No todos somos como usted, que se lanza a los brazos de la confianza como si siempre estuviesen abiertos.

—A veces lo olvido. Siempre es bueno que te lo recuerden. Se lo agradezco, Gilbert. — Entrelazó su mano derecha en las riendas de Hefestos y continuó con su caminar, acariciándole el lomo al caballo con la izquierda—. Y dígame, ¿hace mucho que no está con una mujer?

Si no hubiese sido impropio de alguien como él, en ese momento, Gilbert se hubiese puesto a gritar.

* * *

><p>Desde muy pequeña le habían gustado los pájaros. Cuando niña, porque eran muy hermosos, con sus bonitas y suaves plumas, sus piquitos, sus ojitos brillantes y sus delicadas patitas, que sostenían con fuerza todo el peso de su cuerpo. Pero ahora, sobre todo, le gustaban porque podían abrir sus alas y echar a volar en cualquier dirección, lejos o cerca del lugar del que inicialmente hubiesen partido. Lo mismo que desearía hacer ella; volar lejos de su hogar y perderse por el mundo que no conocía. No era la primera vez que se había planteado seriamente el escaparse de casa, pero luego recapacitaba y recordaba que ella no era una chica valiente, ni decidida, ni fuerte ni aventurera. Era, simplemente, lo que le habían enseñado a ser: una perfecta dama, recatada, encantadora y modesta. Emitió un leve suspiro, entonces, y apartó la vista del nido de jilgueros que había en el árbol más cercano, regresando a la conversación que estaban manteniendo las mujeres sentadas a aquella mesita de té un domingo por la tarde.<p>

Las observó una vez más a todas y cada una de ellas, damas muy distinguidas y reconocidas. A su diestra se encontraba la joven Sharon Rainsworth, heredera de la familia Rainsworth. Junto a ella, la abuela de la misma, Cheryl, quien se encontraba en su propia silla de ruedas al ser inválida desde hacía varios años. Ambas reían elegantemente ante los comentarios de su anfitriona, la duquesa Vernice Nightray, que comentaba detalles sobre los preparativos de la boda. Vanessa Nightray parecía tan poco entusiasmada como ella misma con aquella reunión, pero guardaba silencio mientras bebía su té, entreteniéndose, seguramente, con sus propios pensamientos.

—Aún no hemos encargado el vestido, por supuesto. Primero debemos mandar las invitaciones, la semana que viene, a no más tardar. El duque Vessalius me ha pedido que me haga cargo de todo con respecto a la preparación de Ada, de modo que nos hemos dedicado a mirar telas y encajes, pero a la pequeña no parece satisfacerle ninguna en concreto.

—No podemos culparla, pobrecilla. — Dijo Cheryl—. Pero seguro que al final queda precioso. ¡Con una novia tan hermosa, no se puede esperar menos!

Ada sonrió levemente.

—Muchas gracias, duquesa Rainsworth. Es usted muy amable.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, querida. A fin de cuentas es la verdad.

—Y dinos, señorita Vessalius, — comenzó a decir Sharon, dando un leve sorbo a su taza — ¿habéis decidido la fecha de la boda, al fin?

—Bueno, — la muchacha se retorció los dedos enguantados de fina gasa sobre su regazo, intentando parecer tranquila — al final será en Diciembre, el día cinco.

—¿Miércoles, eh? Buena elección. — Señaló la joven—. Mi boda también fue un miércoles y lo cierto es que por el momento nos ha ido estupendamente. Tenemos dos hijos preciosos y una vida tranquila y feliz. (1)

_"Tranquilidad y felicidad."_

Eran lo mínimo que pedía a Dios que saliese de aquel matrimonio concertado tan poco dichoso y deseado, pero no estaba demasiado segura de que fuese a ser así. Había conocido a su prometido esa misma mañana, cuando aún guardaba esperanzas de que, al final, no fuese una situación tan horrible, y cuán grande había sido su desasosiego al comprobar el trato tan gélido que había tenido para con ella, sus miradas frías y su comportamiento tan forzado.

_"Aunque nos casemos en miércoles, no creo que tengamos una vida tan maravillosa como la de la señora Rainsworth."_

Tan afortunada era que ni siquiera había tenido que cambiar su apellido por el de su marido, si no que había sido al contrario. Sus amigas siempre habían chismorreado a su alrededor sobre la casa Rainsworth, diciendo que era el único ducado en el que la mujer tenía el completo mando sobre el hombre. Tanto, que llamaban al esposo de la joven Sharon 'el Consorte', puesto que el poder de mando que tenía era ínfimo. Se decía que, incluso, la propia Sharon aún no tenía el control del todo. La abuela era quien se encargaba de manejar los hilos, como legítima cabeza de familia de aquel matriarcado de generaciones.

—Seguro que se os bendice la unión con unos hijos hermosos y saludables, señorita Vessalius.

Aquella voz no correspondía a ninguna de las que formaban parte del círculo que estaba tomando el té. Casi todas se sobresaltaron al escucharla, de hecho, salvo Sharon y su abuela, que sonrieron alegremente ante la presencia de aquel nuevo acompañante.

—Señor Break, qué gusto da verle con nosotras.

El susodicho realizó una correcta inclinación, vestido siempre de aquella forma tan extravagante como era propia de él.

—El gusto es sólo mío, duquesa Nightray. Pero debo reconocer que me he acercado a esta mesa con intenciones secretas. — Se dirigió hacia Ada y repitió el saludo educadamente, tendiéndole la mano—. ¿Me concedería el honor de dar un paseo a su lado, señorita Vessalius?

—No seas indiscreto, Xerxes. — Dijo Cheryl—. No puedes caminar a solas con la señorita.

—N-no se preocupe, duquesa Rainsworth. Sé que no es lo correcto, pero lo cierto es que me vendrá bien moverme un poco. Y el señor Break estoy segura de que será tan amable de hacerme compañía para divertirme con sus historias. — Se levantó muy lentamente e hizo una leve reverencia—. Volveré en unos minutos, no se preocupen. He disfrutado mucho de su compañía. Vamos, señor Break.

El susodicho le tendió el brazo izquierdo, gesto de plena cortesía, y Ada lo tomó suavemente, comenzando a caminar a su lado. Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada; Break se entretenía mirando el entorno y vigilando atentamente a los hijos de su señora, Shelly y Mathew, que jugaban con el pequeño Jack y la pequeña Rosemary. La muchacha agradeció algo de silencio, pero luego se fue sintiendo incómoda, porque no entendía el motivo por el cual la había hecho levantarse de la mesa y acompañarle.

—Pensé que iba a darle algo, señorita Vessalius, si seguía allí hablando de su boda. Por eso me aventuré a traerla conmigo. Afortunadamente me siguió el juego, si no, no sé qué hubiese hecho. — Su voz era cantarina y musical, y Ada no supo si estaba hablando en serio o bromeando. Le miró, algo confusa, pero no pudo evitar azorarse al darse cuenta de lo evidente que había sido su comportamiento.

—Muchas gracias, señor Break. Lo cierto era que estaba deseando levantarme de allí. Pero por favor, no se lo diga a nadie.

—Tranquila, mis labios están sellados. No sois la primera jovencita prometida con la que tengo que tratar antes de la boda. — Encontró algo triste debajo de la sonrisa de su acompañante, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto—. Y por lo que he podido ver, no sois tampoco, precisamente, la más entusiasmada. — La muchacha se detuvo en seco unos instantes, pero luego retomó la marcha—. Perdonad si mis palabras os han ofendido, simplemente percibo que es la verdad.

—No me ofendéis, señor Break. Simplemente es… duro.

—Lo comprendo.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior mientras se perdían entre los árboles de hoja caduca, cuyo follaje era prácticamente amarillo y marrón, ya. O al menos, lo que restaba de él. Había muchos animalillos pululando por ahí, recogiendo los últimos vestigios de comida para hacer más llevadero el duro invierno. Ada se encontraba también recogiendo los últimos vestigios de su valor para hacer más llevadero el duro invierno de su compromiso. Se había prometido a sí misma que se tragaría todas sus dudas y todo su dolor desde el mismo momento en que conociese a su joven prometido; que sólo sonreiría e intentaría ser la señorita perfecta para que él estuviese satisfecho con ella. Y sin embargo, en aquel momento, junto al criado de otra señora, todos esos sentimientos que había intentado tener bajo control encontraron una pequeña grieta. Pequeñísima. Muy fina. Pero lo suficientemente viable como para poder salir al exterior.

—Es que… — comenzó a hablar, apretando casi imperceptiblemente el agarre sobre el brazo de Break —, llevaba toda mi infancia soñando con mi boda. Con que sería un evento maravilloso, lleno de felicidad y alegría. Soñaba con que me casaría con un joven apuesto y gentil y que tendríamos una vida maravillosa y plena. Y sin embargo… sin embargo…

—Os ha tocado prometeros con el hijo menor del ducado enemigo, que es un joven seco y arisco que no os mira con buenos ojos. — Fue esta vez Break quien se detuvo y se colocó frente a ella, tomándole suavemente del mentó con la mano que tenía libre. Ada se ruborizó enormemente ante ese contacto tan íntimo, pero no pudo apartarse—. Mi pequeña y dulce señorita, sois tan ingenua como una rosa que acaba de florecer. Ojalá hubieseis tenido la suerte de poder cumplir vuestro sueño, pero no suele ser algo posible. Y menos para una gran dama como la que seréis algún día. Cuanto antes lo asumáis, mejor para vos y para vuestro tierno corazón. — Le rozó la mejilla con el pulgar y regresó a su posición original, tan sonriente como siempre, retomando la lenta caminata que estaban llevando a cabo.

—Parecéis muy ducho en estos temas. — Comentó cuando pudo hablar, al fin, después de un rato.

—Ya os lo he dicho, señorita, no sois la primera jovencita noble con la que tengo que lidiar antes de un compromiso.

—¿Os referís a la señora Rainsworth?

—Ah, se me hace tan raro cuando la nombráis de ese modo. Para mí siempre fue la señorita Sharon. Es complicado nombrarla ahora con el título de su madre, que en paz descanse.

—¿Ella tampoco quería casarse con su esposo?

—La señorita Sharon… Es decir, la señora Rainsworth, era como vos. Soñadora e ingenua. Fue… doloroso verla darse cuenta de la realidad. Le habría librado de ello, si hubiese podido.

—Lo supongo. La conocéis desde que era una niña, ¿no es así?

—Yo tenía escasos dieciocho años cuando entré en la casa Rainsworth. La señora Rainsworth me acogió muy amablemente, y la que por entonces era la señorita Sharon, a penas si tenía ocho años. Prácticamente la he criado yo, señorita Vessalius.

—Tuvo que ser duro para vos verla marchar.

Break entrecerró los ojos y sonrió amargamente. Desde que habían comenzado a caminar, iba golpeando el suelo suavemente con aquel bastón oscuro de caoba que siempre le acompañaba. Cuando Ada le dijo aquello, no lo hizo.

—Lo fue. Pero son cosas que pasan, que pasaron y de las que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Vos podéis construiros un futuro tan feliz como el presente de mi señora, no me quepa la menor duda. Sabréis insuflar la alegría en el corazón del joven señorito Nightray, estoy convencido de ello. Es más, si vos no podéis, estoy seguro de que nadie podrá.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y Break golpeó entonces la tierra con su bastón, satisfecho. Giró en ese momento el rostro, al escuchar un ruido que se acercaba en la lejanía, y señaló al interior del bosque con uno de sus blancos dedos, que sobresalieron por debajo de la manga de su extraña chaqueta.

—Vaya, ¿no es ese su hermano, señorita Vessalius?

Ada dirigió la mirada en la misma dirección, y su sonrisa se agrandó al ver que era cierto. Oz regresaba junto a uno de los hermanos mayores de su prometido, Gilbert Nightray. Se obligó a permanecer quieta en el mismo sitio, aunque tenía ganas de salir corriendo y lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano mayor. Break percibió aquello, y la instó a que caminasen hacia ellos, para así acortar la distancia y que no fuese algo impropio de una dama el regalarle un abrazo. Además, se divirtió mucho con la expresión que adquirió el rostro del joven Nightray al ver quién era el acompañante de la señorita.

—¡Oz! — Exclamó ella, separándose de Break y caminando hacia él para refugiarse en sus brazos-. Me alegra que ya estés de vuelta. ¿Cómo ha ido la caza?

—Para mí fatal. Gilbert, en cambio, ha conseguido hacerse con un zorro y unos cuantos conejos. Un excelente botín, como puedes ver.

—Me sorprende que el mejor cazador de los cuatro ducados aparezca sin un solo trofeo. — Comentó Break inocentemente.

—Tuve un encuentro más interesante en el bosque, pero he de reconocer que me centré exclusivamente en cazar a un pequeño zorro que se escabulló de entre los dedos. Fallo mío, por supuesto. Por cierto, siempre es un placer verle, Break.

—Igualmente, señor Vessalius. También es un placer verle a usted, señor Nightray.

—Buenos días, Break.

—Buenas tardes, más bien. Sin duda hemos sido afortunados al encontrarles. ¿Nos acompañarán en nuestro paseo de regreso a la casa de nuestros generosos anfitriones, señor Nightray, señor Vessalius?

—Claro que sí, — se apresuró en responder Oz — nos dirigíamos al mismo camino, así que no creo que haya ningún inconveniente. ¿Verdad, Gilbert?

—Por supuesto que no. — Por su tono de voz, parecía todo lo contrario.

Ada se separó de su hermano lo suficiente y le tomó del brazo, andando a su lado mientras Break y Oz empezaban a bromear entre ellos, y sobre todo, a meterse con el pobre Gilbert, que había empezado a adquirir un tono de piel muy parecido al color ceniza. La jovencita se dio el lujo incluso de reírse un par de veces, aunque en seguida pidió perdón a Gil, quien la excusó sin ningún problema - a fin de cuentas, estaba más que acostumbrado a ese trato desde hacía varios meses, e incluso años - , y durante un rato, Ada tuvo el regalo de poder olvidar el por qué estaban allí.

Sin embargo, había otra persona que, con cada paso que daba, se hacía más y más consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, de la situación a la que había sido abocado. Y es que desde que su madre le había comunicado la fecha que había escogido su prometida para la boda, Eliot se sentía cada vez más hundido y de peor humor. Ni siquiera Leo, su criado, podía hacer que aflorase una sonrisa de sus labios. Ni la dulce Rosemary conseguía hacer reír al tío Eliot desde la noche anterior, cuando había montado en cólera una vez más delante de sus padres. Todo para nada. Debía seguir cumpliendo su voluntad hasta la última de sus consecuencias. Gruñó y pateó una piedra al recordar aquello.

_"Malditos Vessalius y toda su ascendencia."_

—Pobre piedra, no deberías darle esas palizas, Eliot.

—Calla la boca, Leo. No estoy de humor.

—Últimamente nunca estás de humor.

—Y no es para menos.

El muchacho suspiró y rodó los ojos, ajustándose las gafas mientras cargaba con el rifle de su amo y amigo.

—Creo que lo exageras todo demasiado, Eliot. No es para tanto. Ada es una chica muy bonita y dulce, creo que tu convivencia con ella puede ser buena, pero sólo si pones de tu parte, claro.

—Es una Vessalius.

—Y tú eres un cabezota gruñón. Y sinceramente, me parece que es más complicado sobrellevar lo tuyo que lo suyo.

—Muy gracioso.

—¿Verdad? Anda, haz el favor de bajar un poco esos humos. La chica tampoco tiene la culpa de que la hayan prometido contigo, y esta mañana por poco no la congelas con una de tus miradas.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, si no me gusta nada la idea?

—Mmm, llámame loco pero creo que a ella le agrada tan poco como a ti. Sólo intenta ser un poco más amable, ¿vale? Para que las cosas sean más fáciles.

El muchacho le miró de reojo, entrecerrando sus ojos azules, y emitió un leve gruñido. No obstante, Leo sonrió, satisfecho, pues sabía perfectamente que acababa de decirle que lo haría. Estaba seguro que si Eliot ponía de su parte, la situación iba a resultar más sencilla para ambos muchachos. Todos intentaban aparentar felicidad en ambas casas, sin embargo, era perfectamente perceptible la tensión que había por todas partes. Por eso, por ejemplo, no podían tener una mañana de caza tranquilamente únicamente los Vessalius y los Nightray; habían tenido que invitar cordialmente a las Rainsworth para que todo fuese un poco menos difícil de sobrellevar. Nadie podía culpar a unos y otros, desde luego. Tantos años de odio acumulado no podían esfumarse en apenas las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que habían anunciado públicamente el compromiso. Sin embargo, era un progreso bastante grande el que ambos duques hubiesen acudido a la cita en persona y que se hubiesen marchado a solas a cazar. Sólo esperaba que ambos regresasen de una sola pieza y no con una bala entre las costillas.

—Mira, ya estamos llegando a la casa.

Eliot suspiró y se obligó a caminar un poco más. El bosque que rodeaba la casa de campo de sus padres no era muy grande, pero llevaban toda la mañana dando vueltas por él buscando animales. Había conseguido cazar un par de zorros; no demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para que su padre y sus hermanos le dejasen en paz. A fin de cuentas, él no era Fred, el heredero del ducado, ni Claude ni Ernest. Ni siquiera Gil o Vincent. Era el más pequeño de todos ellos, y al que menos atención se le prestaba, generalmente. Cosa que agradecía encarecidamente, puesto que no le gustaba en absoluto llamar la atención. Demasiado incómodo le resultaba ser la comidilla del mes entre las mujeres de la nobleza por su compromiso con Ada Vessalius. Por mucho que lo intentaba, le costaba sacar cosas buenas a aquel matrimonio.

_"Al menos es guapa."_

Pero claro, eso no iba a solucionar las cosas. Había tratado con ella escasos minutos aquel día, y la había encontrado tímida y estúpida. Se sonrojaba con demasiada facilidad, y seguro que tenía la lágrima fácil. El que fuese agradable a la vista no compensaba todo aquello, puesto que se imaginaba el resto de sus días junto a una mujer que no sería capaz de llevarle la contraria ni una vez. Y eso le exasperaba.

_"Hacer de tripas corazón y tragar."_ A fin de cuentas, como le había dicho Leo, tampoco debía de ser fácil para ella. Sin embargo, lo cortés no quitaba lo valiente. _"Esto va a ser horrible."_

Llegaron al pequeño claro que había frente al edificio y les dieron los caballos a los mozos que ya estaban atendiendo a Gil y Oz Vessalius, que estaba acompañado por su hermana y por el extravagante sirviente de la casa Rainsworth, ese hombre que se hacía llamar Xerxes Break. Su hermanastro se apartó del grupo y se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Me alegra verte, Eliot. ¿Cómo ha ido?

—No sabría decirte. He conseguido lo justo para que no me molesten demasiado. ¿Y a ti?

—Digamos que más o menos lo mismo. Aunque seguramente Ernest no dude en echarme en cara que no ha sido suficiente.

Eliot asintió. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que a sus hermanos mayores no les gustaban Gilbert ni Vincent.

—Probablemente. ¿Y al Vessalius cómo le ha ido?

—Sé más respetuoso con él, Eliot. — Riñó—. No muy bien. Al parecer no ha cazado nada.

—Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Acaso está perdiendo puntería a la vejez? — sonrió con cierta malicia al decirlo. Leo le dio un codazo bastante disimulado y le sonrió a Gilbert, quien también miró de forma reprobadora a su hermano pequeño.

—No me hagas demasiado caso, pero creo que hoy ha decidido no hacerlo en serio. Conozco un poco a ese hombre y no se le veía demasiado animado con la idea de practicar la cacería hoy. Seguramente sólo habrá venido por pura cortesía.

—Probablemente. — Emitió un leve suspiro. Afortunado él—. ¿Y padre y Zai Vessalius?

—Aún siguen perdidos por el bosque. Espero que no se hayan matado el uno al otro. — Dijo, medio en broma medio en serio, mientras rodeaba los hombros de su hermano con el brazo izquierdo-. Anda, acerquémonos al resto. Y por favor, Eliot, — el muchacho le miró con cansancio, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decirle —, sé más amable con la señorita Vessalius.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno, y esto ha sido el primer capítulo. No es demasiado largo porque lo único que pretendía mostrar con él era la situación en la que se encuentran los personajes al comienzo de la historia. Me ha costado un poco decidir dónde iba a cortarlo, pero creo que por el momento es mejor dejarlo ahí =) Espero que os haya gustado y que todo os haya parecido correcto y en su sitio. Lo siento es muy brusco, pero como no se me ocurría cómo continuarlo y no quería rellenarlo con nada vanal e insulso, decidí dejarlo ahí, aunque resultase algo chocante.

Quería aclarar, también, el punto (1) que he dejado por ahí en la historia, no recuerdo exactamente el párrafo.

Puede parecer muy curioso que Sharon haga alusión a que, habiéndose casado un miércoles, su familia haya tenido una vida muy feliz. Al parecer, en la época victoriana era muy importante la fecha en la que la novia escogía casarse, mes y día, puesto que eran muy supersticiosas para ello, como demuestra este pequeño poemita inglés.

_Marry__ on __Monday __for __health,__  
><em>_Tuesday__ for__ wealth,__  
><em>_Wednesday__ the __best __day __of __all,__  
><em>_Thursday__ for__ crosses,__  
><em>_Friday__ for __losses, __and__  
><em>_Saturday__ for__ no__ luck__ at __all._

(_Cásate__ en __lunes __para __la __salud__  
><em>_En__ martes__ para__ la__ riqueza__  
><em>_Miércoles __es__ el __mejor __día __de __todos__  
><em>_Jueves__ para __cruces__  
><em>_Viernes__ para __pérdidas, __y__  
><em>_Sábado__ para__ no__ tener__ ni__ pizca__ de__ suerte.)_

Del mismo modo, también había meses mejores y peores. Abril, al igual que Noviembre y Diciembre, era de los preferidos, por ejemplo, ya que no coincidían con los meses de mayor actividad en las granjas y en el campo. Al final opté por situarla en diciembre porque están a finales de Agosto, y retrasarlo hasta Abril me parecía demasiado tiempo. Cierto que es una gran boda y de gran importancia, pero siete meses ya me parecía demasiado, y teniendo en cuenta que llevan ya un par de semanas organizándola.

Pues lo dicho =) Esto es todo por el momento. ¡Seguiré informándoos, pequeños lectores! ¡Muchas gracias por favoritear, dejar reviews y/o simplemente pasaros a echar un vistazo!

¡Un beso!


	3. De vestidos de boda y momentos incómodos

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2.<em>**

**_De vestidos de novia y momentos incómodos._**

Vanessa no era una persona que disfrutase demasiado con las convenciones sociales propias de las mujeres de su estatus social, y, afortunadamente, su madre tampoco era demasiado dada a obligarla a asistir, ya que solía respetar bastante la opinión de sus hijos. Eso le suponía siempre alguna que otra discusión comedida con su señor esposo. Nada grave, porque nunca pasaba de un simple intercambio de palabras. Los hijos de la familia Nightray tenían una cierta libertada a la hora de decidir si iban o no iban a algún encuentro social. Sin embargo, desde el instante en que sus padres habían decidido comprometer a Eliot con la chica Vessalius, su parecer y el de su hermano pequeño habían dejado de tener importancia. Sólo importaba esa maldita boda y el que las dos familias se uniesen mediante ella. Vanessa no era tonta y comprendía la importancia de la misma, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptase precisamente de buena gana. Y no sólo por la aversión que Ada despertaba en ella; aquello podía llegar a ser incluso secundario en esa situación. Lo que realmente no soportaba era que Eliot se viese forzado a llevar tantísima responsabilidad sobre sus hombros siendo el menor de todos. Podrían haberla comprometido con Ernest, o con Claude, que era lo normal; hombres adultos con jovencitas; no jovencitos con muchachas mayores que ellos.

Pero, al igual que no podía evitar la unión de su hermano menor, tampoco podía escaquearse de todo evento para que el su madre la solicitase. En ese momento se encontraba en uno de los enormes salones de la mansión Nightray, a solas con la futura esposa de Eliot subida sobre un pequeño pedestal, luciendo un pomposo vestido de novia a medio hacer. Se percibían perfectamente los pespuntes de los encajes y volantes, y las mangas estaban levemente hilvanadas, lo suficiente como para que permaneciesen en su sitio sin caerse. Probablemente el resultado final fuese realmente espectacular, pero en ese momento no eran más que retazos de tela que no estaban cosidos del todo, deshilachados y rotos. Parecía la princesa de los mendigos, y en cierto modo, para ella, se asimilaban bastante. La joven Vessalius debía de sentirse como la reina de las miserables, por la cara que había lucido toda la mañana a pesar de sus intentos por hacerse ver feliz.

Vanessa se encontraba sentada en un sillón, con las piernas recogidas y las manos sobre el regazo, mientras su cuñada estaba de pie, tiesa, con los dedos entrelazados contra el vientre y la mirada perdida en el paisaje del exterior. Ninguna había dicho nada desde el instante en que la duquesa Nightray saliese de la habitación con la costurera en busca de adornos y abalorios para el vestido, y el silencio comenzaba a hacerse tremendamente incómodo. Sin embargo, ni la una ni la otra se veían con la suficiente entereza como para comenzar una conversación. Ada se sentía demasiado cohibida, y Vanessa, incapaz de encontrar algo de lo que hablar con una chica que no se le parecía en absoluto. Al final, llevada por la presión, se lamió los labios y abrió la boca, sintiéndola seca.

—Esa tela es muy bonita. — Se sintió horriblemente estúpida diciendo eso, pero no pudo hacer nada para volver atrás en el tiempo.

Al menos, Ada se giró sobre su taburete y la miró, esbozando una sonrisa tan triste como suave. Separó las manos y se cogió la falda, girándola un poco.

—Sí. Me costó mucho encontrar una que me gustase, pero creo que he escogido bien. Me alegra ver que le agrada a alguien más.

—La costurera ya estaba de acuerdo con usted, señorita.

—La costurera estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cliente, señorita Nightray, mientras le pagasen por ello. Prefiero fiarme del criterio de alguien cuya opinión no dependiese de su sueldo.

Su respuesta la sorprendió un poco. No se la veía una chica especialmente inteligente, sino más bien algo tonta y complaciente. Era algo que tanto Eliot como ella misma habían percibido y comentado, ya que era de las pocas personas con quien el muchacho accedía a hablar del tema. Por eso no se esperaba que su argumentación fuese aquella; había previsto un leve 'gracias', o algo semejante.

—Tenéis razón, señorita Vessalius.

—Ada. Por favor, llámeme Ada. Dentro de poco seré miembro de su familia. Creo que seguir tratándonos con tanta formalidad es innecesario. Al menos por mi parte.

Vanessa permaneció mirándola durante unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir – ya que aún no se encontraba con ánimos para que la tratase por su nombre de pila-, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la ventana, abrazándose a sus propios brazos. Fuera, el cielo brillaba celeste, coronado con nubes blancas y suaves; los árboles lucían el follaje marrón y amarillento, y su sobrinita, Rosemary, jugaba en el jardín con su enorme perro, _Crema_. A pesar de que su padre no era demasiado apreciado en la familia, la pequeña contaba con suficiente encanto como para tener encandilados a todos y cada uno de los Nightray. Se preguntó si los hijos que nacerían del matrimonio de su hermano pequeño con aquella chica serían igual de queridos, tanto en una casa como en la otra. No pudo evitar emitir un leve suspiro de pena, ya que aquello era bastante improbable. Apoyó la frente contra el cristal frío y húmedo y permaneció allí, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

La boda avanzaba con una rapidez desmesurada, incluso para la gente de su posición. Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas ya hacía una semana, de modo que Ada había desaparecido por completo de la vida social. Iba a ser realmente grande e importante, al que acudirían todas las casas nobiliarias, grandes y pequeñas, conocidas y desconocidas. Incluso las poco reconocidas o las que eran prácticamente burgueses acomodados que habían adquirido el título mediante la compra del mismo. No habría noble del reino que se perdiese el fastuoso evento que estaba a punto de comenzar. Tenían unos escasos tres meses para prepararlo todo, y la duquesa iba y venía constantemente de todos lados, siempre atareada y ociosa, casi ilusionada. A fin de cuentas, otro de sus hijos se casaba. Vanessa sabía, además, que no era el único motivo de su completa dedicación. Preparar a Ada Vessalius como novia de la boda la hacía sentirse casi como la madre de la misma, y ya que aún su hija legítima no había escogido con quien desposarse, era casi un preludio, un ensayo de lo que algún día podría suceder. Se estremeció al pensar en su propio compromiso e intentó apartar sus divagaciones de aquella línea, puesto que no le apetecía amargarse aún más la mañana. Desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la joven que compartía, en ese momento, la sala con ella, y la encontró con los ojos perdidos en ninguna parte, completamente ensoñada.

Fue a decirle algo. Cualquier cosa, en realidad. Nada reseñable, porque si no, después, lo habría recordado. Y en ese momento su madre entró de nuevo, acompañada de la modista con un precioso encaje floral que hilvanó en la parte inferior de la falda.

—¡Lo sabía, queda de maravilla! — Exclamó Vernice, completamente satisfecha con el resultado—. Ven, querida, baja. — Le tendió la mano a su futura nuera, quien la cogió con mucha suavidad y, levantándose los bajos del vestido, descendió de un grácil saltito al suelo.

—Desde luego tenéis un gusto excelente, mi señora. Ahora, si me lo permitís, voy a quitárselo para continuar con la labor en mi hogar.

Con la ayuda de madre e hija, Ada se quitó – no sin dificultades – el pomposo traje de novia, quedando únicamente con la fina camisola que llevaba bajo la ropa. Se frotó los brazos al sentir el frío en los huesos, y caminó hacia el sofá, donde descansaban el resto de sus prendas.

—Vanessa, ayuda a la señorita Vessalius a vestirse.

La muchacha la miró, casi escandalizada por pedirle que se convirtiese en su ayudante de cámara, y por un momento estuvo muy tentada de gritarle cuatro cosas a su madre y salir de allí dando un portazo. Pero al final se controló, accediendo a ayudarla. Se acercó con los puños cerrados y bien apretados.

—Oh, no se moleste, señorita Nightray. No hace falta que…

—Calle y continúe.

Cogió el corsé, una vez que Ada se hubo puesto las polainas, y se lo colocó, cubriéndole la cintura y parte del sobresaliente busto que poseía. Comenzó a apretarle las cuerdas, y ante su sorpresa, la muchacha no emitió un solo sonido de dolor o angustia. Aguantó aquella molestia insoportable con muchísima entereza, con un gesto de concentración dibujado en el rostro. Tras eso, le facilitó la colocación de su vestido verde y le arregló el pelo, ya que se le había enredado un poco. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada en todo el rato. Vanessa envidió un poco lo suave, sedosa y ondulada que tenía la bonita melena rubia, y sintió ganas de peinarla con los dedos y hacerle las trenzas y peinados originales que no podía llevar ella misma.

—Ya estáis lista, señorita Vessalius.

—Gracias, señorita Nightray. — Respondió, permaneciendo aún de espaldas a ella—. Por favor, cuando se sienta cómoda conmigo llámeme Ada.

Podría haberle dicho mil cosas en ese momento. Que sólo estaba siendo amable con ella por condescendencia, porque su madre le obligaba. Que no confiaría jamás en una persona de sangre Vessalius. Que nunca podría sentirse cómoda con alguien como ella en la misma habitación. Que casi le repugnaba el hecho de que fuese a ser su cuñada en breves, ya no tanto por el apellido sino porque su hermano iba a terminar amargado y atado a ella sin quererlo.

Pero no lo hizo. Sólo volvió a asentir levemente con la cabeza y susurró un leve 'sí' cuando se percató de que no podía verle. Se apartó, entonces, y Ada se giró; a pesar de que estaba sonriendo emanaba tristeza por todas partes, y muy en el fondo de su corazón, Vanessa sintió verdadera lástima por ella. Quizás por la empatía de la situación en la que estaban ambas, de ser la hija única de una gran familia que no tenía más remedio que comportarse como lo que era. O quizás porque tenía delante de sí la imagen de lo que nunca jamás querría llegar a ser. Una novia desgraciada.

—Vamos, señoritas. — Dijo entonces Vernice—. ¿Qué os parece si tomamos un poco de té en el jardín?

—Yo prefiero volver a mis asuntos, madre. — Replicó Vanessa, deseosa de regresar a sus libros y estudios. Era de las pocas mujeres de la alta sociedad a la que de verdad le gustaba la cultura y el conocimiento. Mucho más que todo aquello—. Si no os importa.

—Por favor, hija, te pasas todo el día leyendo. Una señorita no debe…

—Madre, por favor, — le cortó — si quieres tener a una descerebrada como hija… — se aguantó las ganas de decir 'no te faltará demasiado para ello' por el pequeño respeto que le había inspirado antes — ya puedes ir buscando a cualquier otra que no sea yo. Perdóname si prefiero la palabra escrita a las reuniones de té. — Intentó tranquilizarse un poco antes de continuar—. Estoy segura de que la señorita Vessalius disfrutará más contigo que yo.

—A mí no me porta, duquesa. — Intervino ella suavemente, con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo—. Ha sido muy amable dedicando su tiempo a permanecer aquí conmigo. Me disgustaría mucho apartarla más rato de sus quehaceres. Por favor, permítala dejarnos un rato.

La mujer las miró, contrariada, y al final terminó suspirando y asintiendo con la cabeza. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta principal, caminando a pasitos cortitos y elegantes, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer desde muy niña, y al poner su mano sobre el frío pomo de la puerta, se giró hacia ellas.

—¿Señorita Vessalius?

—Sí. — Encaró a su futura cuñada y le dedicó una sonrisa amable—. Muchas gracias por hacerme compañía — le dedicó una pequeña reverencia — espero que tenga una tarde productiva.

Tras aquello, se encaminó hacia la entrada, donde la duquesa le recibió con una sonrisa, y Vanessa se quedó sola en la salita, sintiéndose un poco mal consigo misma y odiándose por ello. Tuvo ganas de patear todos y cada uno de los muebles que estaban a su alcance en ese momento, porque no conseguía comprender por qué esa estúpida muchacha le había hecho sentirse como una persona egoísta que la detestaba sin motivo alguno. ¡Era evidente por qué lo hacía! ¡Los Vessalius eran gente despreciable que les habían pisoteado en su ascenso desde la inmundicia hasta establecerse como una de las familias más importantes de todo el país! ¡Se merecían todo el desprecio que pudiese darles y muchísimo más, porque todos eran absolutamente iguales! ¡Sin excepción!

Maldijo a su padre en silencio, sentándose en el sofá tapizado de rojo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No era justo que después de llevarse toda la vida enseñándoles, inculcándoles, casi obligándoles a sentir ese odio hacia ellos, les apareciesen de la noche a la mañana con un acuerdo de unión matrimonial. ¡No lo era! Y el pobre Eliot era quien tenía que pagar las consecuencias de todo aquello. Resultaba tan despreciable por parte de su progenitor, a su entendimiento…

Frustrada, se levantó sin demasiadas ganas y salió por la otra puerta de la habitación, la que estaba en la pared a su derecha en esos momentos, cerrando suavemente, sumergiéndose en el ruido del ajetreo de los criados. No es que aquello fuese a tranquilizarla, pero al menos la apartaba de sus pensamientos lo suficiente. Caminó directamente hacia su dormitorio, donde varios libros sobre el pasado de las casas nobiliarias le esperaban. Últimamente le había dado por estudiar la historia de su nación, quizás por el inminente enlace, y estaba encontrando cosas realmente interesantes. Verse envuelta entre el papel, la tinta y la innumerable sucesión de nombres y títulos le haría sentir que las cosas, en su hogar, no se habían salido tanto de lugar.

* * *

><p>Eliot sentía las gotas de sudor resbalándole por el rostro, el cuello, y perdiéndose más allá de su camisa. Respiraba profundamente y procuraba, con todo su ser, mantener la mente fría, esperando al siguiente paso de su contrincante para poder contraatacar. El florete se le habría resbalado de entre los dedos de no haber llevado guantes protectores, porque sentía las manos completamente sudadas. '<em>Aguanta<em>' Se decía. '_Aguanta, Eliot_'. Y es que no quería saltar sobre él, como siempre, dando sablazos descontrolados simplemente porque no podía soportar esa actitud que le impedía tomarse en serio cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo con él. Le ponía absolutamente de los nervios, y eso, Ernest, lo sabía perfectamente. No es que fuese un payaso descerebrado, todo el día sonriendo y haciendo el idiota, pero para entrenar con Eliot lo mejor que podía hacer era adoptar ese semblante. Así, se desequilibraba lo suficiente como para vencerle y demostrarle, una vez más, que tenía que controlar su mal genio o no sería capaz de mejorar en esgrima.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no necesitaba realmente de sus ardides para hacer que su hermano pequeño perdiese los estribos, aquello sólo lo hacía simplemente por diversión. Desde que estaba prometido, Eliot alcanzaba unas cotas de irascibilidad que nunca antes había conseguido. El siquiera mencionar de su compromiso ya hacía que se estremeciese, y hablar delante de él acerca del tema sólo conseguía que empezase a responder de forma desafiante y que su padre y él terminasen enfrascado en una pelea que terminaba siempre exactamente igual.

—¡Tú eres mi hijo y harás lo que yo te diga!

Todos sabían que no era precisamente lo mejor que se le podía decir a Eliot en semejantes condiciones, pero Bernard Nightray tenía el mismo mal temperamento que su hijo menor, de modo que cuando se enfadaba, la ira le podía más que la reflexión.

Lo cierto es que Ernest, como el resto de sus hermanos, compadecía bastante al muchacho, más que nada porque a ninguno le gustaba la idea de tener a una Vessalius en su familia, y que fuese Eliot quien tuviese que bregar con ella no les aliviaba tanto como pudiese parecer, en su propio caso y el de Claude. Al final, igualmente, la chica acabaría entre los suyos. Tendrían un sobrino con la sangre de esos condenados a los que siempre les habían enseñado a odiar, se verían obligados a convivir con ellos en reuniones y convenciones sociales, y deberían tratarla con respeto y cortesía para no enfadar a sus progenitores.

Resultaba todo tan molesto.

Al final, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era él mismo quien se encontraba furioso con la situación. Y por primera vez desde que se había dedicado a darle clases de esgrima a su hermano, atacó antes al comienzo de un período. Fue un golpe fuerte que pilló por sorpresa a Eliot, sin embargo, no le amedrentó para nada. Empezaron a intercambiar diferentes envites el uno contra el otro, avanzando y retrocediendo, avanzando y retrocediendo. El brazo firme, en alto, las piernas arqueadas y la espalda recta. Sin perder la compostura ni dejarse llevar por la desazón. _Chas. Chas. Chas. Chas._

De pronto, se sucedieron un giro, un golpe, una caída y un grito, y cuando se dieron cuenta, Ernest se encontraba con una rodilla encajada en el suelo y el brazo en alto, intentando frenar el golpe de Eliot, que le llegaba desde arriba, certero y contundente. Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos, ya que era la primera vez que el pequeño conseguía derribarle con tantísima eficacia. Unos aplausos sonaron desde el otro lado de la sala, y ambos miraron hacia la fuente. Leo, con la misma expresión de asombro, permanecía sentado con un libro en el regazo sin dejar de chocar sus manos.

—¡Muy bien, Eliot!

Ernest se echó a reír, y con un leve giro de muñeca, desarmó a su hermano, quién, desconcertado, estuvo a punto de perder el florete. Se puso de pie sin demasiadas dificultades y le tendió la mano.

—Bravo, enano. Por fin has conseguido derribarme, después de, ¿cuánto? ¿Once años?

—Cierra la boca.

Aún así, le dio un apretón. No podía negar que sentía cierto orgullo por haberlo conseguido. Se quitó el casco protector de la cara, permitiéndose el lujo de sentir el frescor en el rostro, empapado en sudor. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, notando el pelo húmedo, y observó a su hermano mayor hacer lo mismo. Sonreía, a pesar de haber sido derribado en el último momento. Y es que rara era la vez que Ernest no esbozaba esa mueca, casi burlesca, tan propia de él. Le había preocupado un poco el semblante serio que había adquirido durante el combate, y a pesar de que se sentía mal por haber ganado de forma poco noble, debido a que su hermano no se había encontrado completamente volcado en la pelea, en el fondo de su ser se regocijaba un poco, ya que al final había sucumbido a lo que siempre le echaba en cara: se había dejado llevar por sus emociones más inmediatas. Intuía qué había ocupado sus pensamientos, pero como tampoco quería darle más vueltas a eso, decidió ignorarlo y se dirigió hacia Leo, que le recibió con una toalla para que se secase.

—Que si no luego te salen sarpullidos en el cuello, Eliot.

El joven gruñó un poco, pero accedió. No podía quitarle la razón a su amigo cuando la tenía. De modo que se entretuvo en pasársela por el cuello, ignorante de la mirada desconfiada que Ernest le estaba dedicando a Leo. Éste, por el contrario, sí se dio cuenta, pero decidió no hacerle caso. Era por todos sabido que despertaba una gran desconfianza en los mayores de la familia, pero tampoco le importaba. Era Eliot quien le había pedido que estuviese a su lado, no ellos, así que haría honor a la promesa que había sellado con su amigo, no a lo que al resto le gustase o le dejase de gustar.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban entrenando se abrió, escuchándose perfectamente el repiqueteo del bastón de madera de caoba del jefe de la familia. Eliot apretó los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando no montar en cólera antes de, si quiera, hablar con él. Ernest se acercó a su hermano pequeño y le pasó la mano por el hombro, apretándolo suavemente para transmitirle ánimo, ya que todos sabían perfectamente lo que iba a suceder.

Segundos más tarde, la figura de Bernard Nightray apareció, poderosa, de entre las puertas de madera, apoyado en el brazo de su hijo mayor y heredero, Fred. Había heredado las facciones y la expresión solemne de su padre, de modo que nadie podía tener alguna duda con respecto al parecido entre ambos.

—¡Padre! — Exclamó Ernest, aproximándose hacia ellos y tomándole de la mano a su progenitor—. ¡Fred! ¡Qué agradable visita es el teneros por aquí! ¿Qué podemos hacer por vosotros?

Bernard dirigió sus pequeños y oscuros ojos hacia el menor de sus hijos, quien intentaba aguantar la compostura. "_Contrólate",_ se decía. "_Contrólate, contrólate, contrólate. Como un duelo con Ernest. Resiste hasta que sea él quien dé el primer paso."_

—Eliot. — Su voz retumbó, ronca y fuerte. El joven dejó la toalla, el casco y el florete en manos de Leo, y se aproximó con presteza.

—¿Qué queréis de mí, padre?

—Tu prometida está en la mansión.

—… ¿Ah, sí?

—Así es. Deberías ir a recibirla. — Le miró de arriba hacia abajo y relajó un poco las facciones del rostro, mostrando que el paso de los años comenzaba a hacer mella en él—. Tu madre te ha excusado magistralmente, pero aún así deberías ir a dar un baño e ir a recibirla, aunque sean unos minutos. Luego vendrás conmigo a una reunión, ya que Zai Vessalius no tardará en llegar con su heredero.

De pronto, la idea de ver a Ada fue lo más placentero que le habían presentado en años. No le apetecía en absoluto encararse con ese idiota emperifollado que se pavoneaba por todas partes como el gallo del gallinero ni con su estúpido padre. Pero pronto serían familia y no tenía más remedio, si es que no quería tener más problemas con Bernard. Así que se reservó cualquier comentario y asintió con resignación. Su mirada se cruzó entonces con la de Ernest, quien le sonrió para intentar transmitirle algunos ánimos.

—Sí, padre.

—Bien. Te espero en mi estudio, pues. Ernest, tú también deberías ponerte presentable. Vámonos, Fred.

Una especie de ola de frío se hizo entre los dos hermanos cuando el patriarca de los Nightray se marchó del lugar, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí. Ernest respiró descaradamente, y Eliot se pasó el puño por la frente. Sudaba más que durante el entrenamiento, muestra clara de que aquellos encuentros con su padre, desde que le habían prometido con su futura esposa, eran lo peor para él.

—Será mejor que le hagamos caso, Elie. — El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y reculó sobre sus pasos para volver junto a Leo, quien le esperaba con una sonrisa de ánimo.

Ernest frunció el ceño, cogió sus cosas y se marchó de allí. Eliot, por su parte, se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer hacia el suelo, cerrando los ojos e intentando que el dolor de cabeza que se le acababa de asentar en las sienes desapareciese. Leo se puso de cuclillas a su lado y esperó unos segundos.

—Eliot.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Vamos.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que había puesto los pies en aquella casa, en la mansión Nightray, se había sentido un poco cohibida, porque por todos lados había ojos claros que la miraban con un cierto grado de desprecio. Podía ser una muchacha ingenua, pero se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que no agradaba a casi nadie dentro de esos muros. Rosemary porque era demasiado pequeña para comprender, y Vernice porque era demasiado amable como para demostrar el hipotético odio que podía haber desarrollado hacia ella. El resto de los hermanos de su prometido, incluida Vanessa, quien se había portado tan amablemente con ella minutos atrás, la observaban como si fuese un artefacto peligroso salido de los infiernos para arruinarles la vida.<p>

Además, era un lugar de colores fríos y mucho más grande que su propia casa, y aquello no hacía sino aumentar la sensación que llevaba dentro desde hacía meses. La sensación de que era tan diminuta que no le importaba a nadie.

Sin embargo, al llegar al jardín, dentro de la pequeña ruta que la duquesa había accedido a hacerles a ella y sus familiares, Ada se había sentido transportada a otro mundo. Se trataba de un lugar amplio, verde, lleno de árboles con muchísimos frutos, flores de colores tan brillantes que no había visto jamás y un par de fuentes de mármol blanco donde hermosas figuras representaban escenas del pasado. Junto al muro exterior de la mansión, por el cual trepaban enredaderas como dedos de un amante sobre la espalda de su amada, había una pequeña mesita blanca con un delicado mantel de punto de color celeste, y un par de sillitas, tan finas y etéreas como todo lo que las rodeaba. Era tan encantador e idílico que se había enamorado sin dudarlo de aquel precioso rincón de ensueño, y tenía muy claro que cuando se casasen, pasaría las horas en aquel hermoso paraíso, alejada de todas las tribulaciones que podía haber dentro de la casa.

En aquel momento se encontraba sentada frente a aquella mesita, observando cómo Vernice le limpiaba las mejillas a su pequeña nieta, que se había ensuciado persiguiendo a su encantador perro._Crema_ era un enorme labrador, bueno y paciente como él solo, que tan sólo tenía dos años de edad. El nombre se lo habían dado debido al color de su pelaje, y desde el primer día, se había acercado a ella afectuosamente, olisqueándole siempre los dedos enguantados y ofreciéndole su gran cabeza para que fuese acariciada. A Ada le gustaba mucho aquel animal, y nunca le hacía feos cuando venía a ella en busca de cariño. En ese momento, de hecho, estaba sentado a su lado, apoyando el morro en su regazo mientras la muchacha le rascaba apaciblemente detrás de las orejas.

—¡Abuela, ya! — espetó la niña, hinchando sus adorables carrillos.

—Una señorita no pude ir llena de barro. — Dijo Vernice, pasándole una vez más su pañuelo por la frente y la nariz—. ¿O acaso tú ves a la señorita Vessalius sucia?

Rosemary desvió la mirada tímidamente hacia ella y luego negó con la cabeza, algo ruborizada. Ada sonrió levemente.

—Es normal ensuciarse, Rosemary, pero no es lo correcto para una damita. Así que procura tener más cuidado, porque no es bonito que se te echen a perder esos hermosos vestidos que llevas normalmente, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es. — Respondió, mostrándose arrepentida.

—Pues hazle caso a la señorita y ten más cuidado cuando juegas. — Una vez terminó, le pellizcó una mejilla y le dio un beso en su larga y espesa melena negra—. Venga, puedes marcharte ya.

—Sí. ¡Vamos, _Crema_!

En vez de echar a correr, caminó dando pequeños saltitos llenos de gracia que le arrancaron una risa a Ada. Vernice la contempló con ternura en los ojos, y así fue como ella se la encontró cuando desvió la mirada hacia su futura suegra. Enrojeció muchísimo y se centró en las ondas del té, que ya debía de estar comenzando a ponerse tibio. Tomó la taza con delicadeza y le dio un sorbo, posándola con sumo cuidado sobre su platito correspondiente.

—Tiene una hermosa risa, señorita.

—Muchas gracias, duquesa.

—Sería agradable escucharle reír más a menudo, la verdad.

El rubor aumentó, y volvió a beber. La mujer la imitó con mucha templanza y serenidad.

—Yo…

—Sé que no eres feliz, pequeña. — Aquel comentario la sorprendió muchísimo, y dejó el recipiente de nuevo sobre la mesa, cruzando las manos en su regazo—. No hay que ser muy inteligente para verlo. Sé que este matrimonio te hace desgraciada, y para ser sincera contigo, a mí tampoco me gusta vuestra unión. Si Eliot te hubiese escogido habría estado más satisfecha que con lo que tenemos ahora mismo. — Emitió un suspiro de resignación—. Sin embargo, mi marido es muy obtuso y se empeñó en forzar vuestra unión, todo por ese tratado con tu padre. De modo que ahora tengo un hijo desgraciado, una futura nuera desgraciada, unos hijos molestos y un montón de rumores a mi alrededor. Te puedo asegurar no es una situación agradable para mí.

—Lo siento mucho, señora.

—No tienes que disculparte. No es tu culpa ni lo ha sido nunca. Simplemente tenemos que conformarnos con lo que está a nuestro alcance e intentar ser felices. Sé que Eliot es un chico difícil, y ese odio ancestral de ambas familias lo dificulta más, pero eres una buena chica, Ada. — Se sonrojó ante la familiaridad del trato nuevamente, y Vernice sonrió otra vez—. Estoy segura de que podréis alcanzar una convivencia pacífica entre los dos.

Permaneció callada unos segundos, los suficientes como para poder ordenar las ideas en su cabeza y encontrar las palabras correctas para exponerlas.

—Me gustaría creerlo a mí también, duquesa. Tiene razón en que es… complicado. Todos parecen detestarme aquí. De hecho, le reconozco que pensaba que usted también. Pero me alegra decir que estaba equivocada al respecto.

—Claro que no te odio. A decir verdad, vuestra familia siempre me había resultado bastante indiferente. Yo no me crié en esta casa, así que el odio a los Vessalius no significa nada para mí. Ni lo significará, por mucho que le pese a Bernard. — Cogió su taza elegantemente por el asa y dio un pequeño sorbo—. Así que no te preocupes. No todos te odiamos por aquí.

No supo si eso era una broma o un intento de la misma, pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema. Simplemente sonrió y tomó un pequeño pastelito para comer. Agradecía mucho la sinceridad de Vernice, y era un alivio saber que, aunque no estaba de su parte, tampoco se situaba en su contra. Al menos tener un hombro sobre el que llorar, aparte de su dama acompañante.

—Oh, — dijo en ese momento la anfitriona — Eliot, cariño.

A Ada se le atragantó la crema del dulce, pero supo disimularlo muy bien. Agradeció que los latidos de su corazón no pudiesen escucharse fuera de su propio cuerpo, porque se le había acelerado con la sola mención del nombre. Se limpió las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta y mostró una clara intención de levantarse, pero su prometido le indicó con la mano que no se molestase en hacerlo. Se aproximó a su madre, en primer lugar, y ésta le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Vessalius.

Reconoció aquella voz. Ada sonrió levemente y giró el rostro para encontrarse con la expresión siempre amable de Leo, quien le devolvía el gesto tras las gafas.

—Buenas tardes, Leo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Perfectamente. He estado acompañado a Eliot en uno de sus entrenamientos de esgrima y ha sido de lo más fascinante verle tumbar a su hermano Ernest.

La joven no disimuló su asombro y miró en dirección al mencionado, quien estaba siendo agasajado en esos momentos por su madre, muy orgullosa.

—Enhorabuena, señor Nightray.

—No hay nada que celebrar. Sólo ha sido una simple práctica. — Ada agachó la mirada y volvió a beber. La presencia de Leo la había tranquilizado bastante, pero el tono seco y cortante de su amo resultaba tremendamente hiriente.

—Eliot, no seas desagradable. — Riñó Vernice. Él gruñó.

—Discúlpeme. — Farfulló.

—No es necesario, no se preocupe. — Sólo el joven criado fue capaz de percatarse de que Ada estaba doblando a más no poder la servilleta, aparentemente a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

—Señora, ¿qué les parece si les dejamos dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín para que puedan charlar a gusto? Igual así nuestro novio decide abrirse a la señorita.

Intentó ignorar la mirada de auxilio de la joven y de su propio señor, que le prometía una muerte lenta y tortuosa, centrado únicamente en la expresión de satisfacción de la duquesa, a la que le había parecido la mejor idea del mundo. En cierto modo, Ada podía entenderle. A fin de cuentas, ella sólo quería que se llevasen bien, que tuviesen una convivencia pacífica. Pero no le apetecía nada en absoluto quedarse a solas con él.

Vernice le incitó con la mirada a que se pusiese de pie. Leo tomó asiento a su lado y se sirvió una taza de té; por supuesto, era evidente que no pensaban dejarles sin vigilancia, ya que no era en absoluto correcto. Se armó de valor, se mordió los labios y se levantó, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su falda.

—¿Vamos? — dijo, intentando controlar los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Eliot se hizo a un lado, con el gesto serio y el ceño fruncido y se colocó a su lado para caminar. Los primeros minutos fueron absolutamente horribles. La presión era tan grande que Ada pensó que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, incapaz de soportarlo más, para irse corriendo de allí. Pero alguna fuerza que desconocía le hizo quedarse, le hizo intentar ser fuerte sobre todas las cosas, e intentó desviar la atención de él para centrarla el jardín. De entre el césped surgía un pequeño camino de piedras blancas que era el que estaban siguiendo. Sus tacones repiqueteaban con cada paso, y durante bastante rato, fue el único sonido que pudo escucharse entre ellos.

—Es un lugar muy hermoso. — Dijo al fin, aferrándose al primer tema para conversar que se le había ocurrido.

—A mi madre le gusta, por eso lo conservamos.

Se sobresaltó al ver que le había respondido casi de inmediato, y tuvo una pequeña esperanza. ¡A lo mejor no era tan imposible hablar con él!

—A mí también me gusta mucho. Probablemente… cuando usted y yo nos… — no fue capaz de decir la palabra —, pase muchas horas aquí.

Eliot la miró, alzando una ceja. ¿Para qué le estaba informando de lo que iba a hacer una vez fuesen un matrimonio? ¿Acaso debía él hacer lo mismo? Emitió un pequeño bufido, y ella supo que no estaba yendo a buen puerto todo aquello. Así que decidió probar de nuevo.

—¿Su hermano es un buen luchador de esgrima?

Aquella pregunta le desconcertó todavía más. ¿Le interesaba la lucha lo más mínimo?

—Sí. Ha sido mi maestro desde que tengo uso de razón.

—¿Y por qué no su padre o sus hermanos más mayores?

—Mi padre siempre ha tenido problemas en las piernas, y fue Ernest quien se ofreció de entre todos para ayudarme.

—Debe de quererle mucho.

¡Cuán grande fue sorpresa al ver que se ruborizaba levemente ante aquello!

—Supongo. No es algo que me haya planteado nunca. ¿Su hermano también es esgrimista?

El cambio tan brusco de tema hizo que estuviese a punto de reírse, pero pudo aguantarse magistralmente las ganas. Le recordó un poco a un niño pequeño, vergonzoso y algo brusco.

—Sí. Él siempre alardea de que es muy bueno, pero me temo que no he tenido el gusto de comprobarlo. A mi padre no le agrada en absoluto la idea de que yo me vea en esas… circunstancias.

—Lógico. — Dijo sin pensar—. Es cosa de hombres.

—Sí, eso dicen. Al igual que el leer o estudiar. — Por aquello último parecía bastante apenada-. Pero tampoco quiero aburrirle con mis penas.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Tampoco él se estaba mostrando demasiado colaborador, aunque al menos ya se encontraba bastante más relajada. No había sido excesivamente desagradable con ella y eso estaba bien. Se preguntó si estaría esforzándose por ser condescendiente, y lo agradeció, en el caso de que lo estuviese haciendo.

"_Intentaré ser algo menos pesada."_

Se fijó en uno de los rosales blancos y se acercó a ellos, agachándose cuidadosamente junto a una flor que parecía estar algo más marchita que el resto. No se percató si Eliot le seguía o no. Tocó suavemente sus pétalos con el dedo índice.

—Pobrecita, se está muriendo.

Permaneció allí unos segundos, con los ojos de su prometido fijos en ella, intentando desentrañar el origen de su comportamiento. No sólo era una chica tonta, si no también extraña. ¿Qué más daría que aquella flor estuviese medio muerta? Era tan sólo una estúpida flor. Había cientos en todo el jardín. Miles.

De pronto sonaron unos pasos crujiendo en las losas del camino, y Ada se irguió, dándose la vuelta para recibir a quien quiera que se les estuviese aproximado. Resultó ser Leo, quien le dedicó una reverencia y se giró hacia Eliot.

—Zai y Oz Vessalius han llegado. Tu padre quiere que vayas con ellos a recibirles.

—Mi padre quiere muchas cosas — espetó de malos modos—. ¿Viene? — Le preguntó, no de demasiadas mejores formas.

—Sí, claro. Gracias por avisarnos, Leo.

—Es un placer. Vamos. Tu madre también se dirige hacia allá.

Los dos jóvenes encaminaron la marcha, mientras Ada permanecía unos segundos más observando a la rosa moribunda y rala, a la que se la acababa de caer un pétalo. Entonces se fijó en que no era la única que parecía estar sufriendo el achaque del tiempo, y temió que al final todas estuviesen así.

Aunque en el fondo, lo que de verdad le preocupaba, era terminar como esa flor.

Emitió un leve suspiro y siguió el camino de baldosas blancas, dispuesta a enfrentarse con su mejor cara a un encuentro que para nada deseaba afrontar. Si ya era duro aguantar las miradas de desprecio dirigidas hacia ella, le costaría soportar el que lo hiciesen también con su padre y su hermano. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Muchas veces pensaba que era lo que se habían ganado a pulso, por tenerse ese odio tan estúpido, cuyo motivo ninguno recordaba ya. Habría sido tan fácil tomar medidas mucho más atrás en el tiempo y que ninguno de los dos tuviese que sufrir en ese momento. O incluso haber llegado a otro tipo de acuerdo mucho más beneficioso que el unir en matrimonio a dos de sus hijos. No comprendía cómo una boda concertada iba a solucionar décadas de sentimientos de aversión y de enfrentamientos. Probablemente siguiesen llevándose mal o incluso peor, por tener que verse demasiado.

"_Quizás ayude a nuestros descendientes. Si Eliot y yo tenemos un hijo evidentemente no podemos educarle en el mismo contexto de odio hacia una casa u otra, porque será hijo de ambas. Pero claro… si el niño pasa más tiempo con los padres de su padre que con mi familia, ¿cómo saber que no van a enseñarle que los Vessalius son malos y los Nightray buenos? Si esto pasa así, ¿de qué serviría toda esta parafernalia si no para empeorar la situación?"_

Por supuesto, sus pensamientos no podía expresarlos. Sólo era una mujer y debía acatar los deseos de su padre. Y al igual que las armas, todo aquello eran cosas de hombres.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sí, lo sé, no tengo ningún tipo de excusa al respecto. Más de tres meses para actualizar el siguiente capítulo. Como ya les dije a algunas en sus reviews, no he conseguido avanzar todo lo que quisiera con el capítulo tres, de modo que me he dedicado a renovar este cuando por fin me ha venido la inspiración, porque después de las vacaciones de Navidad han sido unos meses muy duros para mí para escribir, porque me encontraba super desmotivada. Así que lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme enormemente por la tardanza y esperar con todo mi corazón que sea de vuestro agrado. Me ha quedado un poco más largo que el anterior, pero nada reseñable, y he sufrido horrores para decidir dónde dejaba el final xD.

Rectificar que en el capítulo anterior tuve un pequeño error, muestra de que el principio y el final fueron hechos en épocas muy diferentes. Si os acordáis, al principio digo que se encuentran en pleno otoño, y más abajo digo que están a finales de agosto. Dejémoslo, pues en un momento intermedio. Están a mediados de septiembre.

Por cierto, Emma, como ves, al final he decidido adelantar la interactuación EliotAda a lo que te había dicho en el reply, pero porque me pareció que era un buen intento. Tampoco es que hayan descubierto que se aman locamente, pero algo es algo.

Si alguna ve algo que no le suena bien, le parece OoC o no le convence, por favor, agradecería críticas constructivas muchísimo. Y nada, aquí os dejo.

¡Un saludo a todas, muchísimas gracias por leer, dejar reviews y vuestra paciencia!

No me comprometo abiertamente a tardar menos en actualizar, pero juro que lo intentaré con todas las fuerzas de mi interior. ¡A ver si la musa consigue seguir arrancada!


	4. De chicas airadas y reencuentros

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 3. <em>**

**_De chicas airadas y reencuentros inesperados._**

La sala estaba cargada de perfumes, humo y olor a alcohol, como era habitual en ese tipo de lugares. No es que fuese muy ducho en visitarlos, aunque debía reconocer que en sus locos, locos años de juventud, antes de casarse, había ido a uno o dos, simplemente por la curiosidad y el morbo de hacerlo. Recordaba con claridad la ambientación oscura, únicamente alumbrada con algunas velas estratégicamente colocadas dentro de pequeñas lámparas en las paredes, decoradas con estampados llamativos en colores con figuras rematadas en dorado o plateado. Los focos más grandes, aquellos que tenían electricidad, estaban sobre el escenario, alumbrando los diferentes espectáculos que se iban a ir sucediendo en el cabaret. Mesas con manteles lustrosos, cómodos sillones en forma semicircular tapizados y bonitas sillas de madera de roble para que los nobles traseros de los comensales estuviesen perfectamente sentados adornaban el centro de la gran sala, por la cual se iban paseando hermosas camareras que servían a sus clientes con sonrisas muy pícaras y faldas muy cortas. Al fondo una barra, desde donde salían los diferentes pedidos para que no dejasen de consumir. Del otro lado siempre se exhibía un camarero gordo, o fuerte, o ambas cosas, quien, aunque no se dijese nada, era el tácito guardián de las chicas dentro del local. Diferentes nombres. Diferentes chicas. Diferentes decorados y colores. Pero en lo básico, diferían en poco unos de otros.

Era en eso en lo que pensaba, con la mirada verde perdida en la nada, mientras su futuro concuñado, Ernest, parloteaba con sus amigos, y Gilbert hacía todos los esfuerzos del mundo por intentar pasar desapercibido ante las muchachas sin demasiado éxito. Él simplemente sonreía y alzaba el vaso para que volviesen a llenárselo, haciendo que más de una y de dos terminase riendo tontamente. Tampoco podía pedirles mucho a chicas que trabajaban en semejante oficio, por mucho que tuviesen todo tipo de talentos.

No sabía por qué Ernest le había invitado a ir, ni por qué había terminado aceptando semejante oferta. Quizás porque necesitaba evadirse un poco de la sensación de que su padre le veía como un gusano infecto más que nunca, y las chicas, el alcohol y sexo desenfrenado parecían una buena opción, sin importar en absoluto la compañía que se tuviese. Sólo sabía que en breves minutos tendría el rostro lleno de la piel suave de alguna bonita cabaretera que estuviese dispuesta a aceptar su dinero y sus penas.

En cambio, lo que no entendía era el que Gil estuviese entre los invitados. Resultaba evidente que Ernest no le soportaba, y que al susodicho no le gustaban semejantes… ambientes.

—Gilbert, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Como estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, no tuvo que alzar demasiado la voz. Aún así, el mencionado se sobresaltó un poco, apretando con fuerza el vaso todavía lleno de whisky.

—¿Qué quiere, señor Vessalius?

—Bueno, estaba divagando en mis pensamientos y me ha surgido una cuestión. — Señaló con la cabeza a su hermanastro—. Él no le soporta a usted, y usted no soporta este tipo de lugares. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Los labios de Gilbert se pusieron blancos cuando los apretó con fuerza, y Oz temió por un momento que le tirase la bebida encima o le diese un puñetazo en la cara y se marchase, indignado por su indiscreción. Pero en lugar de eso bajó la mirada, haciendo que sus rizos negros le cubriesen los ojos, le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, tan nimio que casi ni se rozó los labios, y contra todo pronóstico, habló.

—Él me ha traído para torturarme, porque sabe que no le diré que no.

—¿Por qué? — Sabía la respuesta, a pesar de todo. Probablemente sólo quisiese encajar en un ambiente en el que parecían despreciarle constantemente.

_"Seguramente terminemos haciendo buenas migas."_

—Cosas de familia. — Fue lo único que respondió.

Oz, tentado de decirle lo que pensaba, decidió, por una vez, no hacerlo. Probablemente la tortura interior que tenía que soportar era suficiente sin sus pequeños e hirientes comentarios. Aunque desde luego, bien que podía hacer que Ernest pasase un mal rato. Era experto en ese tipo de situaciones. Pero tampoco creía que a Gilbert le hiciese demasiada gracia semejante comportamiento, y como le caía bien, simplemente ignoró la situación.

Además, en ese momento el telón pardo rojizo comenzó a cubrir todo el escenario, como muestra de que pronto se iba a preparar algo, así que desvió la mirada hacia el centro y esperó. Un tipo alto, delgaducho, vestido de negro y con un sombrero de copa, tan grande que prácticamente le ocultaba el ridículo bigote que llevaba al estar inclinado, apareció de la nada. Tenía una voz aguda y chillona, y se le escuchó perfectamente en cada rincón de la sala.

—¡Estimados caballeros! ¡Es para mí un _tremendo _placer presentarles a la siguiente belleza que bailará a continuación para ustedes! ¡Su ritmo y su cuerpo no tienen parangón en ninguna parte de este país! ¡La señorita… _Charlotte_!

El presentador desapareció tan rápido como había surgido, y una insinuante música empezó a sonar desde el piano que estaba al otro lado del telón, el cual empezó a escurrirse poco a poco hacia derecha e izquierda. La figura de una mujer joven y esbelta, de buenas curvas y ataviada con poca ropa, se dibujó al otro lado. Los focos le apuntaron directamente y ella se giró, observando a todo el mundo con sus ojos rosados. Llevaba un corpiño blanco y negro, unas medias negras, guantes blancos, pajarita negra, un sombrero de copa bajo rojo y unos tacones del mismo color. La que debía de ser su larga melena rosada se encontraba recogida en un trabajado moño, y estaba maquillada magistralmente, de modo que se realzaban todas las características ya de por sí hermosas de su rostro.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla aparecer, y más de uno incluso dejó de beber al contemplar su sonrisa pícara y sus movimientos atrevidos mientras cantaba con una voz tremendamente sensual. Oz alzó una ceja y se reacomodó en su sitio, posando su mano derecha, enguantada de blanco, sobre la boca. No recordaba haber visto algo tan bonito desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Se preguntó si estaría dispuesta a pasar una noche con él. Desde luego, no parecía muy difícil colarse debajo de su ropa, aunque las apariencias siempre terminaban engañando. Ernest y sus amigos probablemente debían de estar comentando algo parecido, por la expresión que tenían en el rostro, idéntica en cada uno de ellos. El único que seguía sin saber hacia dónde mirar era Gilbert, demasiado azorado y vergonzoso como para mantener la vista fija en la joven cabaretera.

El espectáculo fue más breve que otros que había visto, pero muchísimo más aplaudido. Estaba claro que su presencia física era de tremenda ayuda, sobre todo si seguía sonriendo y saludando de esa manera. Bajó del escenario por las escaleras de delante elegantemente, dio un par de paseos por las mesas, saludando a los que debían de ser los clientes más habituales, y luego se dirigió hacia la barra para hablar con el camarero. Tenía el pelo castaño, un extraño tatuaje en el rostro y una sonrisa de lo más franca, la cual se acrecentó especialmente al ver que se acercaba. Le susurró un par de cosas al oído y señaló con la cabeza en la dirección en la que se encontraba Oz. Charlotte pareció contrariada al verle la cara, en primer lugar, pero pronto tornó su mueca en una muchísimo más seductora, y tras despedirse de su compañero, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban sentados.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Han disfrutado del espectáculo?

A pesar de que otras chicas habían salido a bailar, nadie en la mesa les hizo el menor caso. Gilbert seguía demasiado centrado en su copa de whisky y eso pareció divertirle, porque le puso la mano encima y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, arqueando graciosamente las cejas bajo su sombrero de copa.

—¿No ha resultado de su agrado?

—Yo… yo no…

—Ha sido delicioso, Charlotte, como siempre. — Dijo Ernest, levantando la copa y dando un sorbo a su salud. Ella asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha, y luego la desvió directamente hacia Oz, que la observaba con interés.

—¿Mi señor Nightray podría presentarme a su amigo, al que parece que se le van a caer los ojos de tanto mirar?

—Por supuesto que sí, aunque es difícil no hacerlo, querida. — Le corearon la risa abiertamente. Ella simplemente sonrió, y a Oz le pareció encantador el aburrimiento que dejaban entrever sus ojos—. Se trata del heredero de la casa Vessalius. Oz Vessalius.

—Oh, — su mal disimulada mueca de asombro le resultó algo más llamativa — qué honor, mi señor. Nunca le habíamos visto por aquí.

—El señor Nightray ha tenido la tremenda amabilidad de invitarme a contemplar vuestra exquisita belleza, mi señora.

Charlotte volvió a sonreír y le puso la mano en el hombro, mirándole, incitadora. A pesar de que no se notaba forzada, Oz sabía que para ella no era más que otro botarate que tenía ganas de yacer en una cama con alguien que le diese un poco de lo que estaba buscando. No le avergonzaba ser precisamente en eso en ese momento, pero en cierto modo le molestaba que tuviese semejante percepción de él. No era ningún necesitado.

—Quizás podríais hacernos un favor, mi querida Charlotte. — Continuó Ernest, dejando su vaso vacío sobre la mesa, mirando de reojo a Gilbert con malicia—. Mi querido hermano hace mucho tiempo que no ha gozado del favor de una mujer, y sería estupendo para él poder disfrutar de tu compañía como todos hemos hecho.

El mencionado enrojeció tremendamente y empezó a tartamudear, alegando que no lo necesitaba y que estaba perfectamente allí. Ella intentó parecer alegre y encantada de poder ayudarle, sobre todo cuando se le ofreció una alta suma de dinero por aceptar su compañía. Pero Gilbert no estaba en absoluto dispuesto a abandonar la mesa para marchar con ella. Oz hizo todo lo humanamente posible para no echarse a reír, pero al final no hubo manera. Sus carcajadas cambiaron el foco de atención de la mesa hacia su persona, y en uno de sus arrebatos, se puso de pie, haciéndole una reverencia a la joven, y le mostró el brazo derecho.

—Si nuestro estimado señor Nightray no se encuentra dispuesto para acompañarle, yo lo haré tremendamente encantado.

Charlotte alzó una ceja, con las manos en las caderas, sonriente, y le tendió una de ellas para que la tomase entre las suyas.

—Muy bien. Vayamos pues, señor Vessalius.

Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus anfitriones, a los que ya no se les veía tan ufanos, y marchó junto a ella. Lo guió a través de todas las mesas del local, como si estuviese exhibiendo un trofeo, y se colaron por la pequeña puertecita de madera que había justo detrás del escenario. El 'camerino' se abrió ante él, donde muchachitas nerviosas terminaban de retocarse maquillaje y vestuario para poder salir en breves a escena. Todas eran muy bonitas y entusiastas. Y la señorita Charlotte ignoró a cada una de ellas mientras caminaban por la estancia. Incluso a las que se acercaron para felicitarla por lo hermoso de su espectáculo. La joven simplemente les dedicaba una mirada despectiva y continuaba andando. Oz decidió que no era apropiado hacer comentarios al respecto en ese momento, de modo que se dedicó a sonreírles encantadoramente y desearles suerte.

Cuando hubieron salido, Charlotte profirió una risa bastante aguda y soltó su brazo para cogerle de la mano. Habían llegado a un estrecho pasillo de madera en el que sólo había unas escaleras que ascendían a un piso superior. Las tomaron mientras la cabaretera comenzaba a hablar, permitiendo a Oz comprobar que era una auténtica víbora.

—No son más que muchachitas mediocres sin ningún tipo de talento. Es demasiado amable con ellas. No merecen ni el aire que respiran.

—Eso es muy cruel, querida Charlotte.

—Señor Vessalius, comprenderá que en este mundo la crueldad de la mujer es lo que vence. Si no lo eres, tus compañeras te toman el pelo y acaban pisoteándote. Además, no crea que las desprecio a todas. Hay verdaderas joyas, diamantes en bruto en este local. Lo único que sucede es que usted no ha dado con ellas. Yo me he encargado de ello.

—Muy aguda.

Al llegar al rellano, tres pasillos se abrieron ante ellos. Alguna diferencia habría provocado esa división, pero no atinó a acertar. El lugar, desde luego, parecía tan lujoso como el salón de los espectáculos, pudo observar, mientras avanzaban por el de la derecha. Pronto llegaron a una habitación cuya puerta era de un color rojo sangre. Charlotte se sacó una llave del escote del corsé y abrió, dejando paso a su cliente. Volvió a guardarla en el mismo sitio y se dedicó a recorrer la estancia en busca de algo, que, cuando hubo luz, pudo adivinar que eran lámparas de gas. Aquello le sorprendió, desde luego. La electricidad se había demostrado más segura que el fuego, así que no podía comprender cómo en un lugar lleno de madera todo fuese tan… primitivo.

—Espero que sea de su agrado.

La joven caminó hacia el interior, prendiendo las llamas de todos los faroles adosados a las paredes, dándole una apariencia de lo más encantadora. Oz cerró tras de sí contemplando el decorado. Todo era de terciopelo rojo: el dosel de la cama, las sábanas, los cojines, las sillas, los sillones… Incluso la alfombra lo parecía. Las paredes estaban coloreadas de burdeos y dorados con escenas bastante sugerentes que no llegaban a ser eróticas, pero sí incitantes. Olía a perfumes y sales de fruta sin ser un aroma asfixiante y cargante, cosa que agradeció.

Sin invitación a ponerse cómodo, se quitó la chaqueta de su traje oscuro y la dejó sobre una silla cercana, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y viendo cómo Charlotte se sentaba en su tocador para comenzar a deshacer su peinado. Dio un par de vueltas mientras ella terminaba, centrándose en las figuras y formas que había por todas partes, intentando desentrañar su significado. Mujeres desnudas danzando junto a lagos. Hombres besando pechos y cuellos, acariciando espaldas y nalgas de otras doncellas. Incluso vio alguna escena homosexual que llamó poderosamente su atención, puesto que no esperaba encontrar algo semejante. No obstante, no comentó nada al respecto.

—¿Le gusta lo que ve?

Al girarse se topó con que la muchacha se había soltado su preciosa melena rosa y se había recogido unos mechones con un pasador de flores blancas. En lugar del apretado corsé que había usado en la actuación, ahora llevaba uno de satenes rojos y negros, y cubría sus hombros con un batín negro con puntillitas por todas partes.

—Desde luego tendría que ser ciego para que no lo hiciese.

Charlotte rió falsamente — fue capaz de percibirlo por muy bien que actuase, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las máscaras en su mundo — y le indicó que se acercase. Sin ganas de pensárselo demasiado, Oz accedió, y caminó hacia ella mientras se abría el chaleco y se quitaba los gemelos y la pajarita, dispuesto a pasar un buen rato con una hermosa mujer.

La tomó de sus bien formadas caderas y olisqueó suavemente su melena. Tuvo intención de besarla en los labios, pero ella lo impidió. Se giró sobre sí misma y le hizo caer en la cama de espaldas para poder subirse a horcajadas sobre él.

—He de reconocer que esto no lo esperaba.

—¿No le gusta? Pensé que le agradarían del tipo salvaje.

—¿Tipo salvaje?

—Si lo prefiere puedo ser una joven mustia. O juguetona. O un trozo de hielo al que simplemente abrirle las piernas. Puedo ser lo que usted quiera, señor Vessalius. — Mientras hablaba, cada vez en un tono más bajo, fue aproximando su rostro al de él, prácticamente susurrándole sobre los labios—. Sólo tiene que pedírmelo…

Oz tragó, realmente excitado. Notaba perfectamente la erección bajo sus pantalones. Su parte racional le decía que aquello no era más que una actuación como tantas otras, pero por otro lado… Demonios. ¿Por qué no? Ofrecida en bandeja como un suculento bocado de carne suave que probar. Consiguió sentarse en la cama con algún esfuerzo sin permitir que se apartase, acariciándole las piernas desnudas y dirigiendo sus dientes hacia su cuello blanco, largo y fino.

De pronto la puerta se abrió sin ningún tipo de presentación con algo de estruendo. Charlotte se giró. Oz alzó los ojos. Y ambos dibujaron en sus rostros muecas que dejaban entrever perfectamente las emociones que estaban sintiendo. Horror y sorpresa, respectivamente.

Al otro lado se alzaba la figura de una joven no muy alta con una larga melena castaña. Joven que Oz reconoció enseguida como la que se había topado en el bosque hacía semanas, cuando había ido a cazar con los Nightray. Joven que se quedó lívida al verle entre las prendas de Charlotte, sin poder reaccionar.

El Vessalius la apartó con todo el cuidado que pudo y se dirigió hacia ella, extrañado y fascinado. Casi se había olvidado de su existencia.

—Tú…

No iba vestida como una cabaretera. Al menos no le parecía que un traje marrón oscuro, pomposo y con el cuello alto, fuese propio de esa profesión, a no ser que se tratase de un espectáculo. La muchacha no dijo nada, si bien pareció, justo cuando iba a alcanzarle, dispuesta a abrir la boca para decirle no precisamente buenas palabras.

Claro que nunca llegó a descubrirlo. Lo último que recordaría de aquel pequeño encuentro sería el intenso dolor de cabeza que le sobrevino de pronto y la oscuridad que le rodeó por completo segundos después.

_"Esto va escocer luego, seguro."_

* * *

><p>—… Es que siempre haces lo mismo, Lottie.<p>

—¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Cómo lo habrías resuelto tú, genio!?

Escocer escocía, desde luego. Tenía la impresión de que le habían destrozado la parte de detrás, la nuca, por los pinchazos tan intensos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Le costaba incluso abrir los ojos, a pesar de que lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas. Pero caray, se estaba mejor así, tumbado sobre algo mullido y escuchando murmullos de fondo, sin tener que preocuparse por nada más.

No obstante, tenía que hacerlo. Sólo bastaba que le diesen por muerto para que su vida terminase de ser la repanocha. Así que lo hizo una vez más. Con mucho esfuerzo, separó los párpados lentamente, dejando que sus pestañas rubias se batiesen solas y permitiesen que la luz llegase hasta los ojos. Al principio lo vio todo borroso, y tardó unos segundos en aclararse. Incluso la conversación que se estaba teniendo cerca de él se volvió difusa, y hasta que la imagen no fue nítida, no alcanzó a escuchar con claridad.

—La cuestión es… Oh, mira, ya ha despertado.

Oz se sentó en la alfombra del suelo de la habitación donde había tenido intención de yacer con Charlotte. O Lottie, al parecer, quien seguía allí, con el rostro descompuesto. A su lado reconoció al camarero, que le sonrió con franqueza y se agachó a su lado, de cuclillas.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Vessalius?

—Eso creo. Aunque mi cabeza no puede decir lo mismo.

El hombre se rió y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Oz la aceptó sin cuestionarse nada en particular, subiendo lentamente y volviendo a sentarse apoyado en el fuerte brazo del barman. Charlotte seguía apartada, junto a la puerta, aferrada a su bata negra y con cara de pocos amigos. Faltaba alguien más.

—¿Dónde está la chica?

—¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? — preguntó ella.

—La que entró cuando estábamos… La del pelo largo y castaño.

—Aquí no ha entrado ninguna chica, señor Vessalius. Simplemente usted se desmayó y cayó al suelo antes de que pudiésemos hacer nada. — Se apresuró en relatar la cabaretera, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Probablemente se imaginó a esa joven. — Aseguró el camarero con voz amable—. Soy Fang. Para servirle, señor.

Oz movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, aunque se arrepintió en seguida.

—Debería ir a un médico. Se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte al caer.

—Sí… al caer…

Evidentemente no se creía ni una sola palabra de todo aquello, pero tampoco podía reclamarles más información si no estaban dispuestos a colaborar. Así, sólo se ganaría enemigos por doquier. Más, a decir verdad. De modo que se puso de pie como pudo, cogió su chaleco y su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la mano en la nuca, que estaba ardiéndole como el mismísimo infierno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he permanecido inconsciente?

—Una hora, más o menos. — Aseguró Fang. Oz sonrió.

—Bien. Buenas noches y gracias por sus atenciones. — Desapareció al otro lado de la puerta y cerró, perdiéndose escaleras abajo.

Hasta ese momento, los dos que aún permanecían en la habitación no respiraron tranquilos. Lottie se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dedicó a dar vueltas en círculo, mientras que Fang simplemente se quedó quieto junto a la puerta, asegurándose de que no volvía para poder seguir hablando con tranquilidad.

—¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Le tengo dicho que no vaya así por los pasillos, que la cogerán! ¡Pero nunca me hace caso! ¡Siempre va actuando como le da la gana! ¡Ya estoy harta, Fang! ¡Harta!

—Gritando no vas a conseguir absolutamente nada, Lottie.

—¡Al menos me desahogo! — Se dejó caer sobre la cama—. ¡Esa maldita niña nos va a matar a todos! Tanto tiempo que llevamos en este negocio y lo va a estropear por esos aires que tiene de grandeza. ¡Como vuelva a hacer algo así la echo! ¿Me oyes? ¡La echo!

—Lottie…

—¡Y sabes que tengo potestad para hacerlo! ¡Este cabaret es _mío_!

—¿Y dónde iba a quedarse, entonces? Por mucho que sea tu local ya sabes que no puedes.

La joven ahogó un grito y se puso completamente roja. Fang suspiró, cansado de tener que lidiar con las continuas disputas entre ambas, y se acercó a ella para pasarle un brazo por encima y tranquilizarla. Charlotte al principio le rechazó, como siempre que propiciaba un acercamiento tan grande, pero al final terminaba rendida. Se apoyó contra su pecho, agotada emocionalmente.

—Pues entonces ve a hablar con ella y déjale las cosas claras de mi parte.

—¿Y por qué no…?

—Porque la tiraré por la ventana. Y no es una amenaza hueca. Sabes que lo haré.

Suspiró y le pasó la mano por el pelo a Lottie con mucha ternura antes de levantarse para salir de la habitación.

—Está bien. Pero no salgas a trabajar hasta que te hayas calmado y asegurado de que los Nightray y compañía se han ido. No provoquemos más incidentes.

—¡Haré lo que me dé…!

No llegó a terminar de escucharla porque cerró la puerta antes. Sin prestar mucha atención a cuanto le rodeaba, Fang recorrió el pasillo hasta el fondo, donde había una habitación pequeña y más cutre. Nunca la utilizaban con los clientes, de modo que era el lugar perfecto para alojar a alguien que quisiese pasar desapercibido.

Como Alice.

Llamó un par de veces con los nudillos. Al no recibir respuesta directamente entró, sabiendo perfectamente con lo que iba a encontrarse. Estaba sentada sobre la cama, mirando la luna a través del tragaluz que tenía el techo. Varios de los muebles y las cosas que tenía estaban rotos o astillados, muestra viviente de su mal genio. En ese momento, sin embargo, parecía tranquila. No se movió un ápice hasta que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta al encajar en su sitio y los pasos de Fang dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba.

—No. — Pronunció claramente antes si quiera de que él le expusiese su petición.

—Alice, no puedes estar peleándote con Lottie cada dos por tres.

—Es estúpida. Se cree que puede tratarme así sólo porque…

—Porque debe cuidar de ti.

—¡Me da igual! ¡He dicho que no y punto! ¡Me tenéis todo el día encerrada en este antro mohoso!

—Porque te has escapado más de una vez.

—¡Pero es que no tengo libertad! ¿¡Cómo voy a buscar en paz si no me dejáis moverme a mi libre albedrío!?

—Es peligroso.

—Vosotros lo hacéis peligroso. Me da exactamente igual, Fang. Seguiré saliendo de aquí y arriesgándome a que me vean.

El adulto suspiró, demasiado cansado.

—Al menos no te pelees con ella.

La jovencita frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, girándose de nuevo hacia la luz.

—No prometo nada. Ahora vete. Tienes trabajo.

—Sí, señorita. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Salió de la habitación con la impresión de que tenía cinco años más de edad. Se pasó la mano por la cara y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Desde abajo llegaba el jolgorio propio del local. Probablemente Lottie ya estaría coqueteando entre los diferentes ricachones que solían frecuentarlo, y aquel pensamiento le revolvió el estómago. Aún así, puso su mejor sonrisa mientras descendía, dispuesto a soportar otra noche más en aquel infierno lleno de ángeles.

* * *

><p>Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que se había levantado, tras el desvanecimiento, del suelo de la habitación de Charlotte, y la cabeza seguía doliéndole sobre manera. Quizás por eso su humor estaba de perros y no parecía con ánimos de querer lidiar con ninguno de los restantes ocupantes del carruaje que les llevaba de nuevo hacia la mansión Nightray, donde su padre y su hermana estaban esperándole para marchar hacia su hogar, por fin.<p>

Por supuesto, nadie sabía que habían ido a un cabaret, puesto que la excusa oficial había sido 'ir de copas a locales de señores' tras la incómoda cena familiar que habían realizado mientras los duques zanjaban sus discusiones y Ada y la duquesa se centraban en los detalles de la boda. La fecha estaba cada vez más próxima y eso tenía a todo el mundo realmente agobiado y estresado. Especialmente a la joven pareja, que casi ya ni se dejaba ver en público.

Oz se pasó la mano por los ojos y bufó. No le apetecía en absoluto asistir a un acto semejante, al que todo el mundo estaba invitado y en el que tendría que interactuar con muchísimos nobles estúpidos que encontraban interesante el polo o la liberalización del mercado. Siempre había sido de gustos y apetencias sencillas, y aquello le sobrepasaba.

—¿Cuándo es la boda? — le preguntó a Gilbert, que estaba a su lado, sin demasiadas ganas.

—Dentro de mes y medio. — Respondió también, no muy animado.

El mes de septiembre había volado con una rapidez inusitada. Octubre estaba llevando el mismo ritmo. Pronto los días de noviembre quedarían perdidos y diciembre llegaría arrasador y certero. Probablemente el cinco de diciembre era el día menos esperado por todos los miembros de las dos familias, salvo, quizás, para los propios duques.

—Parece mucho tiempo, pero se pasará en un volapié.

Gilbert esbozó una sonrisa triste y le miró.

—_Touché_.

Oz le devolvió la mueca. Ernest simplemente les ignoró.

Ninguno volvió a dirigirse la palabra hasta que el carruaje se detuvo junto a las puertas de la enorme mansión. El mayordomo les esperaba junto a la verja y les abrió la puerta para que pudiesen bajar. Los hermanos Nightray fueron los primeros en hacerlo, seguidos por un Oz todavía algo desorientado por el golpe, quien, sin embargo, fue el único en percatarse de que había otro vehículo junto a la entrada que no parecía ser el de su padre.

—Gilbert. — Llamó al hombre, que no tardó demasiado en girarse hacia él.

—¿Sí?

—¿De quién es ese coche? — Lo señaló mientras ponía los pies en el suelo. Ernest también se dio la vuelta y escrutó con cierta curiosidad.

Fue la expresión en el rostro del moreno quien pudo dar la pista de la identidad. No obstante, no dijo nada. Únicamente corrió hacia el interior de la casa, abriendo las puertas sin necesidad de que nadie más lo hiciese por él. Los otros dos le siguieron el paso aunque más pausadamente, para encontrarse con que se había reunido con alguien más en el recibidor.

—Vaya. — Dijo Oz.

Ernest gruñó, pero se acercó, intentando disimular su desagrado con una sonrisa.

—¡Vincent! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

El susodicho se encontraba abrazando a su hermano mayor, quien también mostraba un gran desconcierto. Cuando se giró al escuchar las palabras de su hermanastro, Oz no fue capaz de sacar ningún parecido con ninguno de ellos, a pesar de que sabía que era el único pariente de sangre que Gilbert tenía en esa casa, aparte de su hija, y viceversa. Sólo compartían el dorado de uno de los ojos, puesto que Vincent poseía una larga melena rubia y una heterocromía que no había visto jamás en otra persona.

Se separó de Gil y se acercó a Ernest para estrecharle fríamente la mano. Entonces su mirada se posó sobre el Vessalius, pero no dijo nada.

—Hola, querido Ernest. Me he dado toda la prisa del mundo por regresar al enterarme de que nuestro pequeño Eliot se casará pronto con la hija pequeña de los Vessalius. — Se dirigió a él, entonces—. Usted debe de ser el señor Oz Vessalius. Es un placer conocerle. — Se aproximó a él—. Vincent Nightray.

—Encantado. — Le devolvió el apretón de manos que estaba solicitando con algo de recelo, puesto que poseía un aura bastante poco tranquilizadora—. He oído hablar de usted. Dicen que siempre está viajando.

Su aspecto lo ameritaba. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola baja, guantes blancos y una gabardina con cuello de capa que estaba más bien raída por los bajos.

—En efecto. Son pocas las veces que paro en casa, pero creo que puedo obviar unos meses de trayecto para estar junto a mi amado hermano en un día tan importante.

No tardaron mucho en distanciarse, y entonces Vincent regresó al lado de su hermano mayor. Ernest habló con uno de los criados que desapareció rápidamente, seguramente para dar la noticia al resto de la casa. No hubieron pasado ni cinco minutos cuando todos se estaban reuniendo en el salón para darle la bienvenida, si bien no fue demasiado calurosa, salvo por el entusiasta abrazo de Rosemary, que se sentó en su regazo y no se apartó de él. Las últimas en llegar fueron la duquesa y Ada, quien parecía haber visto un fantasma de lo más aterrador.

Vincent se levantó a saludarlas y pronto comenzaron a conversar sobre los devenires del menor de los hermanos adoptivos, sus aventuras en diferentes países y en lo diferentes que eran. Zai parecía muy interesado en sus andanzas, y fue, realmente, el que más atención le prestó. Ni siquiera Eliot o Gilbert estaban pendientes de sus historias, pero eso parecía no importarle demasiado. Sin embargo, la que de verdad se estaba comportando de una forma extraña era Ada. Tenía la mirada prendida en el suelo, las manos juntas y las mejillas enrojecidas. Oz fue el único en percatarse de aquello.

Sin previo aviso se llevó la mano a la cabeza e hizo ademán de desmayarse en su propio asiento, alarmando a todo el mundo. Ada fue la primera en levantarse e ir hacia él, temerosa. Le sonrió con amabilidad y le acarició la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, querida hermana. Pero creo que estoy un poco mareado. ¿Puedes acompañarme al jardín, por favor?

—Claro. Si mis señores nos disculpan…

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. — Se apresuró en decir Vernice—. Id ahora mismo.

—Muchas gracias. — Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo—. Siento esta intromisión tan brusca, pero no quiero importunarles. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, mis señores. Volveremos a vernos en breve, por supuesto. Padre, os esperamos fuera. — Hizo una reverencia bastante tosca, justificada por su estado, y con la ayuda de su hermana, salió de la habitación y de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín delantero.

Una vez fuera se soltó del agarre de su hermana y se apoyó en la pared de la casa, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

—¿De verdad que no te sucede nada? ¿No quieres llamar a un médico?

—No temas, estoy bien. Sólo me duele la cabeza. He tenido un pequeño accidente.

—¡Oz!

—No sucede nada, en serio. Lo que de verdad me preocupa eres tú. ¿Qué te sucede? Llevas todo el rato muy extraña.

—No es nada. Sólo estoy algo cansada. Son más de las diez.

Desde que eran muy pequeños, Ada siempre había resultado como un libro abierto realmente fácil de leer, porque sus ojos eran muy expresivos y no tenía malicia alguna para ocultar sus intenciones. Por eso nunca había sido capaz de mentirle y que no se diese cuenta. Por eso, en ese momento, Oz supo con toda la certeza del mundo que su hermana le estaba ocultando algo.

A pesar de todo, no le insistió demasiado. Fuese lo que fuese lo que la había estado atormentando dentro de aquella habitación ya la había abandonado, puesto que se mostraba bastante más tranquila y relajada. Así que se dedicaron a permanecer juntos mientras su padre llevaba a cabo las despedidas protocolarias para regresar a la mansión Vessalius.

Si bien la mente de Oz estaba bastante más lejos del lugar, tramando cómo regresar al cabaret para reencontrarse con la chica del pelo castaño. La idea le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

_"A ver si la próxima vez vuelves a escaparte de mí…"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** La nena no está nada satisfecha con el capítulo.

¡Hola, gentecilla! Sí, sigo vivita y coleando, aunque durante tantísimos meses no haya dado señales de vida, por lo cual me disculpo eternamente. Pero - y tengo testigos - os prometo que mi inspiración decidió tomarse unas vacaciones muy, muy largas. Como resultado, tenemos este capítulo que no me satisface absolutamente para nada, y sin embargo, en cierto modo, necesario. Tenía que introducir tanto el burdel como a Lottie, Alice - again - y nuestro pequeño Vincent, porque la fecha de la boda se aproxima y los eventos de la historia tienen que comenzar a desarrollarse poco a poco.

A decir verdad, estuve dudando mucho si meter al menor de los hermanos o no, porque no me convencía. Pero ya que no lo hace nada del capítulo... ¿qué más da? Espero que al menos a mis queridas lectoras sí que les agrade. Quizás el ritmo es un poco raro, no lo sé, pero todo se desarrolla en la misma noche con un lapso de diferencia de dos horas.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y dejar review. Siento si se me ha pasado contestarle a alguien, pero tengo la cabeza en las tres de la tarde. Espero que, si ha sucedido, no vuelva a pasar. Y bueno, como siempre, no prometo fechas porque es caso perdido.

¡Besitos, cuidaos mucho y sed buenecitas!

PD: Para que no lleve a confusión, como recordaréis, Oz vive en el campo, apartado de su padre y su hermana. No obstante, como han ido a visitar a los Nightray, han acudido los tres juntos, de modo que esa noche Oz se quedaría en la mansión de su padre para luego marchar por la mañana. Por eso digo que regresan a la Mansión Vessalius. No me había percatado de que no lo había dejado claro en la historia hasta que la he revisado hoy. ¡Chaito!


	5. De relaciones olvidadas y cenas

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo cuatro.<strong>_

_**De relaciones olvidadas y cenas entre enemigos.**_

Vincent Nightray se consideraba un hombre frío y calculador, por mucho que todos los que le conocían se desviviesen por decir que era uno de los caballeros más amables, cordiales, correctos y formales que habían conocido nunca. Cuando alguien alababa sus virtudes, sonreía, excusándose con humildad, mientras en su interior se regocijaba porque su máscara era tremendamente efectiva, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su repugnancia por el ser humano aumentaba día a día. Hacía mucho que la gente había dejado de gustarle. Tan sólo había dos personas por las que sentía amor en aquel mundo. Profesaba una profunda devoción y debilidad por ambos, y habría mentido como un bellaco si hubiese negado que, más de una noche, le desvelaban las pesadillas en las que la muerte les acechaba para arrancarlas de su lado.

En ese momento tenía a una de ellas frente a sí, profundamente dormida. Candil en mano, mantenía la mirada fija sobre la diminuta figura de su adorada Rosemary, cubierta con sus hermosas sábanas blancas. Su preciosa melena negra estaba desparramada sobre la almohada, y sus manitas, blancas, diminutas, estaba situadas junto a su rostro de porcelana. Le acarició la mejilla que estaba a la vista, sonrosada, con los dedos, pensando una vez más que cuanto más crecía, más se parecía a las princesas de los cuentos que alguna vez Gilbert le había leído siendo mucho más niño.

Probablemente en unos años una larga cola de pretendientes se posicionaría junto a su puerta, y el padre de la pequeña pondría pegas, a cada cual mayor, para impedir que nadie la tomase en matrimonio. Él, por supuesto, le ayudaría, porque sabía que en el momento en que Rose no dependiese de él, la vida de su hermano se desvanecería como polvo junto a una ventana abierta, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a consentir. Gil necesitaba con todo su ser sentirse requerido, necesitado, si no, dejaba de ser él mismo. Por eso se había hecho fuerte, para poder soportar el peso de aquello que su hermano no. Porque si había alguien a quien Vincent quisiese todavía más que a su sobrina, ese era Gilbert.

Suspiró, pensando en la de locuras y barbaridades que había hecho por él a lo largo de su vida, temiendo que algún día lo descubriese y comenzase a odiarle. ¿Cómo podría soportar semejante calvario? Se estremeció, intentando desviar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Afortunadamente hubo un factor externo que le cortó el hilo de los mismos.

La puerta de la habitación de Rosemary se abrió lentamente para dejar paso a la figura alta de su padre, que se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano pequeño sentado en la orilla de la cama de la niña, acariciándole el pelo con una ternura que pocas veces había visto en él. No era propio que Vincent, el Vincent que él conocía, mostrase su cariño por alguien cuando podía ser descubierto por cualquiera; prefería hacerlo en la sombras de la noche, rodeado de oscuridad, o en la más pura de las intimidades. Cuando nadie podía observarle ni pillarle en esos momentos que él consideraba debilidades. No mientras era de día, por mucho que las cortinas estuviesen corridas, y la criada encargada de cuidar a la pequeña podía aparecer en breves instantes para despertarla, ya que les esperaba una larga mañana. Los Rainsworth les habían invitado, a ellos, a los Vessalius y a los Barma, otra de las importantes familias nobles del país, a una comida en su hogar. Sería un día aún más largo, lleno de tensiones y silencios incómodos, pero no tenían más remedio que pasar por ello. A fin de cuentas, Nightray y Vessalius pronto serían familia y debían acostumbrarse a estar juntos en la misma habitación, aunque fuese rodeados de más gente.

Cerró tras de sí suavemente para permanecer pegado a ella, observando la escena con los ojos entornados de cariño. Quería a su hermano, por muy extraño, asocial o manipulador que fuese, si bien tenía que reconocer que una parte de él le asustaba, porque parecía ir muchísimo más por delante que el resto de personas. Sin embargo era su pequeño Vincent. Le había cuidado en la adversidad, y aunque la desesperación muchas veces le había hecho desear cosas de las que ahora se arrepentía, en realidad jamás habría podido dejarle solo. ¿Cómo iba a permitirle vagar por un mundo tan extenso, tan terrible, siendo tan diminuto?

"_Supongo que él siente lo mismo cuando la mira."_

En ese momento la sonrisa se desdibujó en su rostro, sintiendo un pinchazo muy cerca del corazón. Suspiró antes de acercarse y ponerle una mano en el hombro a Vincent, que giró el rostro, el cual parecía estar nadando en paz. Mirar a Rosemary mientras dormía siempre le dejaba esa expresión.

—Buenos días, Gil —susurró.

—Buenos días, Vincent. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta, mientras se colocaba al lado de su hermano pequeño.

—Quería ver a Rosemary. Dios mío, cuánto ha crecido desde la última vez que estuve en casa. —Le pasó los dedos por las mejillas perladas—. Cada día que pasa se parece más y más a su madre. Estoy seguro de que cuando tenga quince años será tan bella como ella cuando tenía esa edad, ¿no crees, Gil?

—No juegues conmigo, Vince, por favor —dijo, con un deje de tristeza e incomodidad en la voz, haciéndole proferir una leve carcajada. La pequeña Rose se removió en su cama sin llegar a despertarse aún.

—Siempre serás igual, hermano. No has cambiado nada, al contrario que nuestra princesa. —Se giró para mirarle—. La quieres, ¿verdad? —Para cualquier persona que no tuviese trato suficiente con él, no habría advertido ningún tipo de perturbación en su forma de preguntar aquello. Pero Gilbert sabía que estaba algo ansioso. Le conocía demasiado bien.

—Sabes perfectamente que sí. —Se relamió los labios, tenso—. Cada vez que vuelves a casa me preguntas lo mismo, y siempre te doy la misma respuesta. Por favor, Vincent, deja de hacerlo. —Fue su forma de zanjar con aquel tema.

—¿Padre? —Los ojitos de Rose se habían abierto un poco mientras Gil terminaba de pronunciar su última frase. La niña se irguió, aún con las sábanas sobre el regazo, frotándose los ojos para poder ver mejor—. ¡Tío Vincent! —Parecía sorprendida y complacida por la presencia de ambos—. ¿Qué hacéis en mi cuarto?

Vincent apagó el candil que tenía en la mano antes de darle un beso en la frente a su sobrina. Tras aquello, se levantó, dejó el objeto sobre la elaborada cómoda que había al lado de la cama, junto a la puerta, y se dirigió hacia la ventana para correr las cortinas. Así entraría la claridad del sol. Rosemary, al recibir el rayo de luz directamente en la cara, se tiró de nuevo sobre la almohada, esta vez bocabajo, riéndose cuando Gilbert se sentó a su lado y empezó a jugar con ella para terminar de despertarla.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta, papá! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

—Pues entonces espabila. Una señorita no debe levantarse tarde de la cama.

—Pero es que tengo sueño —comentó con voz quejicosa. El mayor de los adultos se quedó quieto a tu lado mirándola. Vincent se aproximó con los brazos cruzados, observando la escena con cierto aire divertido.

—Claro, porque anoche te pondrías a jugar en vez de dormir cuando se te mandó a la cama y te acostarías muy tarde —dijo de forma acusadora.

—No tanto, tío —intentó excusarse, poniendo cara lastimera—. Sólo fue un ratito, de verdad que sí. Os lo prometo.

—Bueno, poco importa a qué hora te acostase. La cuestión es que tienes que levantarte para comenzar a arreglarte. —Gil la cogió en brazos, liviana como una pluma. La niña se aferró a su cuello con los brazos, como si pretendiese no dejarle escapar—. Vincent, ¿te importa avisar a la criada de que se ha levantado ya y necesita bañarse?

El adulto asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole a la pequeña, antes de marcharse de la habitación para llevar a cabo lo que su hermano le había pedido. Gilbert suspiró algo aliviado, sentándose en la cama aún con Rosemary en brazos, quien le miraba, curiosa, como si percibiese algo que no podía llegar a comprender.

—El tío Vincent es un poco raro, ¿verdad, padre? —Él sonrió de forma cansada y la sentó en su regazo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, pero hay algo en él que a veces me hace sentirme un poco extraña.

—¿Pero tú le quieres? —Intentó no sonar demasiado inquieto, aunque aquella afirmación le había hecho estremecerse.

—Claro que sí. Sólo digo que es raro —comentó con simpleza, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Rosemary se dejó caer contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos, relajada, tranquila, feliz. Gilbert abrazó a la pequeña mientras le daba un beso en su espesa melena negra, incapaz de compartir, en esos momentos, los sentimientos de la niña.

La criada apareció minutos después, y Gilbert se marchó a su estudio, huyendo de la mirada bicolor de su hermano pequeño, puesto que necesitaba algo de tranquilidad. Sentirse aislado del mundo que le rodeaba. Soledad. Había tantas cosas que su hija no sabía, que ni siquiera podía sospechar… Ni ella ni el resto de su familia. Tantas, que si se descubriese sólo habría más y más complicaciones. A pesar de que la adoraba con toda su ser, su alma estaba dividida por el miedo y la inquietud de ser descubiertos. Cada vez que la abrazaba, no podía evitar pensar que, quizás, aquel sería el último día que podría hacerlo.

Y esa idea le volvía loco.

* * *

><p>Ada observó, todavía con el corazón en un puño, cómo el carruaje de su hermano se marchaba de la mansión Vessalius. Se vio obligada a saludar quedamente con la mano, puesto que su sobrino se asomó por la ventanilla del mismo para despedirse de ella, entusiasta como siempre, aunque sólo tenía ganas de entrar en casa y dedicarse a hacer otra cosa que no fuese pensar. Como leer. Tocar el piano. Bordar. Desde luego no pensaba desperdiciar el tiempo teniendo en cuenta lo que le había costado convencer a su padre de que no iría a la comida. Afortunadamente Oz había aparecido en el momento justo para ejercer de baza a su favor en la balanza.<p>

¡Cómo iba a querer acudir, en vísperas de su boda, a un almuerzo donde iba a tener a tantos pares de ojos taladrándola con odio, con curiosidad o condescendencia! No podía soportarlo ni un minuto más. No era una mujer fuerte para poder plantarse en medio de de esa convención social sabiendo que iba a ser juzgada constantemente por unos y otros; no, ella era débil, frágil, y lo sabía. Muchas veces había intentado cambiar, conseguir, aparentar ser otra cosa, pero cuanto más se esforzaba, menos lo conseguía.

Al final sólo quedaba la pequeña, asustadiza, llorona Ada Vessalius, y nada más.

Una vez la silueta del vehículo se hubo perdido en el horizonte, la joven señorita reculó sobre sus pasos y se adentró en la mansión, respirando pesada y sonoramente. Todo el aire que había estado guardando, toda la presión que había sentido en el pecho desaparecían poco a poco mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras principales, deseosa de encerrarse en la enorme biblioteca de la familia para poder perderse en las páginas de alguna historia fantástica o de terror. Sabía que una dama de su posición no debía leer tales cosas, que sus lecturas debían quedar relegadas a la poesía, la filosofía o la historia, para tener temas de los que conversar estando en público; pero cuando tenía la oportunidad se escondía para disfrutar de otras historias que, sin lugar a dudas, y a su entender, eran mucho mejores.

Siendo algo más joven, con quince o dieciséis años, su pasión habían sido las historias de romance, de amor cortés, de príncipes y princesas. Las había devorado hasta sabérselas prácticamente de memoria, había creído y soñado con ese amor que los autores plasmaban en sus páginas, pero ya nunca más. No volvería a tener la esperanza de vivir una pasión, de verse consumida por los sentimientos hasta llegar a hacer locuras por ello. Dolía demasiado cuando todo se terminaba, cuando, tras añorar su olor, su presencia, tras desear volver a verle, él desaparecía para siempre, porque la familia estaba primero.

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, cerca ya de la habitación, y apretó sus manos fuertemente contra su regazo, intentando desechar esos pensamientos, esos recuerdos demasiado dolorosos de su mente. Su criada personal, que había estado en silencio detrás de ella todo este tiempo, se aproximó para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros e inspirarle algo de confianza, de tranquilidad. A pesar de que cada una sabía perfectamente cuál era su posición dentro de aquella casa y de la sociedad, tenían una relación bastante buena, en gran medida propiciada por la dulzura natural de Ada.

La chiquilla, Juliet, era de su edad y provenía de una familia humilde que había mejorado bastante gracias a los generosos regalos que la joven señorita les mandaba a través de su hija de vez en cuando. Lo que fuese para ayudarles a ella y a su familia, sobre todo después de todo lo que la había ayudado en momentos de sufrimiento.

—¿Qué le sucede, señorita?

—No es nada, Juliet. Sólo…

—¿Ha vuelto a pensar en él?

La simple mención de su figura, aunque ni siquiera su nombre se hubiese dicho, la hizo estremecer. Juliet apretó algo las manos, intentando confortarla, sabedora de todo lo que había tenido que soportar el tierno e inocente corazón de su dueña. Pero no era nada raro que últimamente todo lo que le sucediese le recordase a su antiguo amor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se casaría dentro de muy poco tiempo, quedando ligada para siempre a otro hombre.

"_Aún así, no habría querido que permaneciese a su lado."_ Pensó, si bien sabía que no tenía nada que opinar en el asunto. _"Era un hombre demasiado siniestro, y si al final terminó dejándola de lado, fue lo mejor, aunque la señorita no lo sepa."_

—Anda, vayamos a su habitación. Le prepararé un té y seguiremos bordando un rato más.

—No, no me apetece, Juliet. Quiero leer un rato. Para olvidar.

Para olvidar que alguna vez había sido capaz de amar intensamente y que luego le habían destrozado el corazón con sólo unas pocas palabras. Para olvidar que su presencia había vuelto a su vida mucho antes de lo que jamás habría esperado, aunque era algo que resultaba evidente. Para olvidar que, en menos de un mes escaso, pronto estaría casada con su hermano pequeño y tendría que verle tan a menudo como ella podía no desear en absoluto. Qué terribles eran las circunstancias de su nacimiento, de su enamoramiento y de su existencia. Cuánto deseaba poder ser feliz. ¿Tanto era pedir?

La joven criada asintió con la cabeza y caminó a su lado todo el trayecto, silenciosas las dos, hasta llegar al a puerta de la habitación. La criada se adelantó un par de pasos para abrirla, dejándole paso y cerrando tras de sí.

Ada sonrió levemente mientras aspiraba el aroma a cerrado y a libro que había en el ambiente. No parecía algo muy propio de una chica de su edad, de su posición o mucho menos de su naturaleza, pero Ada amaba a los libros casi tanto como a su hermano; le transmitían historias, sentimientos, emociones de todo tipo. La mantenían alejada de la realidad, hechizada en mundos mágicos, paralelos, y aventuras inexplicables y excitantes, prohibidas para alguien de su casta.

Avanzó por la biblioteca, que era una habitación muy grande de planta ovalada. El suelo estaba cubierto con losas de colores dispares, entre verde y blanco; el techo era muy alto y de madera, con vigas sobresalientes de las que colgaba una enorme lámpara de araña que debía llevar allí desde el mismo día en que hicieron la mansión, puesto que Ada la recordaba ahí, vigilante, desde siempre. No había un resquicio de pared que no estuviese cubierto por estanterías de madera y libros, libros y más libros, de todos los tamaños, confecciones y colores. Algunos estaban más gastados, con las letras desdibujadas sobre el lomo, otros eran realmente nuevos, habiendo sido tocados tan pocas veces que no había huellas en ellos. El único lugar que escapaba de esta decoración era una pequeña porción dedicada a una ventana bastante grande con cortinas de un verde oscuro, que cuando no estaban corridas iluminaba toda la sala. Bajo la misma, había un enorme sillón del mismo color que las cortinas para poder sentarse y disfrutar de la lectura, donde dos polvorientos cojines eran la única compañía que tenía.

Con pasos lentos, Juliet se dirigió hacia la cristalera y la dejó a la vista, abriéndola para que el aire limpio pudiese penetrar y orear toda la extensión de la habitación. Mientras, Ada se paseó por los diferentes estantes, buscando el libro que iba a acaparar su atención durante las siguientes horas. Cogió uno de temática de aventuras, cortito, sencillo, pero de los que más le gustaban, y se dirigió hacia el sofá donde podía sentarse cómodamente. Le indicó a su criada que se pusiese a su lado.

—Quiero leerte un rato.

Juliet sonrió, tímida, y aceptó, colocándose junto a su señora con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Le gustaba escuchar a Ada cuando leía no sólo por el candor de su voz, sino porque tenía la habilidad de recrear las escenas por la tonalidad, el cariño o el énfasis que ponía en cada palabra. Pocas personas podían hacer eso, y lo sabía, a pesar de que no había escuchado a muchas, pero no dudaba de que un don tan maravilloso no podía ser algo habitual entre las personas. No cuando muchas de ellas eran, simplemente, malvadas.

Así, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, se acomodó mejor en el sillón, expectante a que la joven señorita comenzase a recitar las frases escritas en esas páginas de un color que empezaba a ser amarillento, esperando de todo corazón que así, su mente consiguiese también viajar realmente lejos de allí.

* * *

><p>De entre todas las cosas que por su posición le obligaban a llevar a cabo, las comidas de sociedad eran, quizás, de las más odiadas. Cuando había mucha gente se hacía más llevadero, realmente, porque podía simplemente permanecer en silencio para así ser obviada por el resto mientras se sumergía en sus cacareos y conversaciones banales, justo como en ese momento. Sí, definitivamente, Vanessa Nightray no era una persona social ni sociable. No disfrutaba con el contacto de compañía no deseada ni tener que ser cortés, ni tampoco cumplir con las exigencias que el protocolo establecía. Si por ella fuese, se levantaría de la mesa, dejando a todos y cada uno con la palabra en sus estúpidas bocas, para desaparecer nuevamente tras los libros que se apilaban en la mesa del escritorio. Esos que se había visto obligada a abandonar sin ningún tipo de placer, puesto que su investigación le estaba llevando a páramos cada vez más y más escabrosos e interesantes.<p>

Al parecer, los orígenes de las cuatro grandes casas nobiliarias se remontaban prácticamente a la creación del país, más de dos mil años atrás en el tiempo, al igual que sucedía con la que durante mucho tiempo había sido el pilar central de la política de su nación, hasta que hubiesen caído en desgracia ante el rey: los Baskerville. A decir verdad, según narraba un viejo tomo recopilatorio de historias antiguas, éstos habían sido los primeros en ser considerados nobles por la familia real, seguidos rápidamente por los Nightray, los Barma, los Rainsworth, y por último, aunque no por ello menos importantes, los Vessalius. Por el momento no había conseguido encontrar ningún documento que atestiguase por qué los regentes destituyeron a los que habían sido sus principales seguidores durante la fundación del estado, ni cuándo la famosa enemistad entre Nightray y Vessalius había surgido, contundente y fiera, lo suficiente como para permanecer férrea a lo largo de los siglos.

Alguien soltó una profunda carcajada en ese momento, distrayéndola del cariz que habían tomado sus pensamientos y provocando que diese pequeño sobresalto en su asiento. Eliot, a su lado, le tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla, mirándole de forma inquisitiva, extrañado por su reacción. La chica negó con la cabeza suavemente, intentando acompasar el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón para que volviesen a la normalidad. Más tranquila, recorrió la mesa con la mirada para intentar dar con el que le había sacado de sus elucubraciones, topándose con el rostro extremadamente pálido y el ojo rojo, intenso, sanguinolento, de Xerxes Break, quien seguía bromeando alegremente con su propia madre y la cabeza del matriarcado Rainsworth, Sheryl.

Su presencia en aquella reunión, como si se tratase de un noble más, no le parecía adecuada. Ni a ella ni al resto de sus familiares. A fin de cuentas, un sirviente no debía sentarse a comer con sus señores ni sus invitados de honor, pero tanto la anciana como la joven señora parecían tenerle en mucho más estima de lo que debían. Probablemente al marido de Sharon no le hiciese ni pizca de gracia, igual que a los Nightray, más como no se encontraba en casa en esos momentos, si no de viaje de negocios, su palabra quedaba anulada completamente de cualquier decisión.

"_Y aunque estuviese no serviría de nada."_ Todo el mundo sabía que estaba castrado metafóricamente dentro de esa mansión.

Los Vessalius, especialmente el hijo mayor, Oz, parecían encantados. Sin embargo, alguien de cuyo rostro no era capaz de extraer ni el más mínimo ápice de lo que pensaba era la persona en discordia en aquella reunión. Habitualmente, los Rainsworth sólo llamaban a los Nightray y a los Vessalius para intentar que las tensiones entre ambos fuesen desapareciendo poco a poco, ejerciendo de mediador, de balanza. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión habían solicitado la presencia de los Barma, y el jefe de su familia, Rufus, estaba allí sentado frente a ella, estoico, hierático, justo entre su padre y Zai Vessalius, observándola. Sólo a ella.

Vanessa se sintió incómoda por la mirada penetrante e intensa de aquel hombre mayor, que, aunque debía tener la misma edad que la señora Sheryl, su apariencia era la de un hombre adulto joven, no mayor que su hermanastro Gilbert. Si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que prácticamente guardaba en su memoria una infinidad de conocimientos que muchos pagarían por obtener, una personalidad callada, misteriosa e impredecible y su forma tan extraña y anticuada de hablar, obtenías en su totalidad lo que era Rufus Barma. Pocas personas tenían contacto íntimo con él, menos conseguían una audiencia privada y casi ninguna podía extraer de él lo que había ido a buscar. Tan misterioso. Tan hermético. ¿Qué interés podía tener en una chica como ella, cuyo único futuro era terminar casada con algún tipejo rico para ser la madre de sus hijos?

Aún y a pesar de que no se sentía a gusto con sus ojos oscuros posados sobre ella, no apartó la vista ni un segundo de él, desafiándole, retándole, hasta que le pareció percibir cómo sonreía, pero de una forma tan fugaz, tan ligera, que le dio la impresión de que se lo había imaginado. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de percatarse que su madre le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de lo más recriminatoria en ese momento. Sabía que se había comportado como una niñita orgullosa, siendo eso impropio de una jovencita de su edad, pero no había podido evitarlo. Había tenido la impresión de que había querido decirle algo sin palabras, pero no había podido percibirlo bien.

—Oh, vamos, señora Nightray. —La voz burlona de Break hizo que se le erizasen los pelos de los brazos, y se obligó a girar el rostro hacia donde estaba él. Se sorprendió al ver que miraba al duque de Barma, en lugar a de a su madre, y de una forma que atemorizaba bastante. Desde luego no era dado a disimular del todo sus sentimientos, en según qué ocasiones—. No riña a su hija. Es normal que se quede mirando al señor Barma como quien admira a una estatua. A fin de cuentas es un hombre de hielo.

—¡Xerxes! —riñó Sheryl, aunque más bien pareció una cariñosa reprimenda que otra cosa. ¡Si Hans hubiese dicho algo semejante, ella habría cortado por lo sano, no con esa forma estúpida de hablar!—. ¡No digas esas cosas de nuestros invitados!

—¡Vaya! —sus ojos se transformaron en ese momento, tras recibir la reprimenda de su señora—. Lo siento, lo siento. A veces mi lengua habla por sí sola.

—No te preocupes, estimada Sheryl —su voz era grave, biensonante, severa, madura. Pero seguía sin ser propia de un hombre de su edad—. No es como si el comentario de tu criado me hubiese molestado en lo más mínimo, sino más bien lo contrario. Es divertido ver cómo aún es incapaz de controlar los desaforados sentimientos de su corazón, positivos o negativos. Y eso que hace ya bastante tiempo que apareció en nuestras vidas. Pensaba que el actuar como un perro herido era algo que había dejado de lado largo tiempo ha.

Acababa de quedar bastante en evidencia que ninguno era del agrado del otro, aunque no precisamente por la claridad de las palabras de Rufus Barma. Menuda forma intrincada de expresarse que tenía.

Miró de reojo a Xerxes Break para observar su reacción, y tuvo que reconocer para su fuero interno que el ver cómo mantenía la misma expresión divertida en el rostro le decepcionó. ¡Para una vez que iba a suceder algo interesante en una de esas malditas cenas, se contenía sin responderle! Habría bufado por la desilusión, pero tampoco es que fuese una niñita cotilla deseosa de ese tipo de eventos. A decir verdad, le daba bastante igual que se llevasen bien, mal o a pedir de boca. El único motivo por el que se había interesado mínimamente era para romper la monotonía de esos encuentros.

Sin embargo, el propio duque se encargó de ello.

—Señorita Nightray, he podido saber que está usted últimamente muy interesada en las raíces de nuestra nación. Específicamente en el origen de nuestras tan estimables familias —comentó con su voz de hombre misterioso, rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido tras su respuesta a Break, haciendo que toda la mesa se centrase en ella.

Estuvo tentada de encogerse en su asiento, porque odiaba ser el centro de atención. Pero ella no era ninguna niñita, como Ada Vessalius, asustadiza y tímida. Ella era Vanessa Nightray, y no pensaba dejarse amedrentar por la presencia ni la voz de absolutamente nadie. Aunque fuese la de un señor de sesenta y nueve años. Así que se mantuvo erguida, orgullosa, desafiante, antes de responder sin que las palabras se le quebrasen lo más mínimo.

—Así es. Debido al repentino enlace entre las casas Vessalius y Nightray, me he sentido incentivada a saber más sobre nuestros antepasados. Quizás si doy con el motivo que nos ha hecho estar enemistados tanto tiempo pueda encontrar el modo de hacer que la tensión desaparezca un poco.

No pretendía ser graciosa, pero se produjeron algunas risas veladas. Entre ellas la de su hermano Ernest, quien no se molestaba en ocultar el ser uno de los mayores detractores de los Vessalius.

—Es muy amable por su parte, señorita Nightray. Su determinación para hacer que ambas familias nos llevemos bien es admirable. —Esta vez fue Oz quien habló, sonriéndole encantadoramente, como siempre, y aunque había sido realmente amable con ella, sintió la repentina necesidad de tirarle la copa de cristal a la cara—. Quizás todos deberíamos aprender un poco más de ella e intentar llevarnos mejor. Así sería menos duro para los novios. —Centró su mirada entonces en Eliot, el cual ni siquiera se molestó en mantenerla, mostrando su habitual descortesía y desvergüenza girando el rostro en dirección al duque Barma.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo se ha enterado de eso, duque? Mi hermana no suele hablar de sus investigaciones con nadie.

Porque sí, el buscar en los libros para extraer información y conocer mejor el mundo que le rodeaba era algo que le había fascinado siempre. Más allá de la literatura, la religión o la poesía, la joven señorita Nightray adoraba por encima de todas las cosas el conocimiento. El saber. La ciencia, la filosofía, la historia, la medicina, matemáticas, biología, física… Todo un mundo por descubrir, nuevo, a su alcance. Virgen, como ella misma. Su máximo entretenimiento era leer y desentrañar los misterios del tiempo, el espacio y el ser humano. Algo muy poco apropiado para alguien de su posición.

—Oh, esa odiosa costumbre. —Bernice ya estaba tardando en intervenir en contra de su afición por la historia—. Le tengo dicho que deje esas cuestiones para los sabios, pero no hay forma de que me haga caso. ¡Podría comportarse como la señorita Vessalius o la señora Rainsworth! Dos modelos ejemplares de cómo una damita debe comportarse.

Vanessa sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas. Odiaba que tuviese que actuar de una forma diferente a los hombres sólo por su género, ¡pero que la comparasen con la estúpida prometida de su hermano era lo que menos podía soportar en el mundo!

—No soy indicado en absoluto para cuestionar su forma de educar a sus hijos, mi estimada duquesa Nightray, ni quiero corregirla ni hacerle entender bajo ningún modo que mi intención es esa, puesto que yo nunca he tenido descendencia ni tenido que ocuparme de infantes, pues resulta tarea tediosa para quien se quiere dedicar a investigar. No obstante, no creo oportuno censurar la curiosidad indómita que parece poseer su única hija en aras de la pulcritud, rectitud y ensalzamiento de las cualidades femeninas. A fin de cuentas, probablemente no se trate más que un pasatiempo. Dudo mucho que cuando llegue el momento descuide sus deberes como madre y esposa. ¿Me equivoco, señorita?

Vanessa, al igual que Eliot, y realmente toda la mesa, fue incapaz de comprender por qué había saltado en su defensa. Sólo la señora Sheryl parecía entender lo que acababa de suceder, puesto que miró a Rufus con una expresión que parecía decir 'no cambiarás nunca'. Así que, aún presa de su perplejidad inicial, asintió con la cabeza de forma queda pero que dejaba implícito que estaba afirmando las palabras del señor duque. Bernice no supo qué decir al respecto, así que en primera instancia sólo sonrió.

—Como siempre, estimado duque, usted sabe qué palabras utilizar para cada ocasión.

Tras aquello, la mujer se giró en dirección hacia la anfitriona para continuar hablando, puesto que estaba situada a su lado. Oz, que ocupaba la otra esquina del lado derecho de la mesa, centró su conversación en Sharon, quien presidía junto con su abuela, y Break, sentado frente a él. Su hermano Claude, su padre y Zai Vessalius, colocados entre Bernice y Oz, que habían estado callados durante toda la conversación, se sumergieron en una charla intensa con Rufus, quien dejó de prestarle atención en toda la noche. Fred ignoró a Break, quien estaba a su lado, y junto con su esposa, Gytha, se centraron en Ernest.

Así, ella y Eliot, situados al lado de Sheryl y en frente de su madre y uno de sus hermanos mayores, volvieron a quedar fuera de la conversación, exactamente igual que segundos antes. Ambos lo prefirieron así, desde luego.

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta —repuso el muchacho en voz baja, ofendido.

—Es un tipo muy raro, no le hagas caso. A mí casi me mata de un infarto. —Aquel comentario pareció divertirle.

—Sí, eso ya lo he visto.

—¡Vete a tomar…!

—Ese lenguaje no es propio de una dama —bromeó, sabiendo que eso le sacaba de sus casillas.

—Sí, seguro que tu mujercita no lo hace.

Eliot abandonó la sonrisa divertida que se había dibujado en su rostro para sustituirla por una mueca de desagrado. Su hermana mayor era única fastidiando ese tipo de momentos con comentarios del todo inoportunos, como aquel. Ella misma se dio cuenta, por lo que permaneció en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior, algo arrepentida, cosa que jamás pensaba reconocer. Bufó, y el único gesto que hizo para demostrarle que quería la paz con él fue aferrarse a su mano por debajo de los manteles, apretándola con suavidad pero firmemente.

—Todo irá bien —dijo, consciente de que estaba mintiendo, con el ceño fruncido. Eliot sólo se sonrió durante unos segundos, soltándose después del agarre fraternal de Vanessa, quien, simplemente, le miró, intentando transmitirle algunos ánimos—. Todo irá bien.

* * *

><p>Sharon Rainsworth siempre había sabido perfectamente cómo comportarse en cada situación, porque desde muy niña había estado en manos de las mejores educadoras y maestros de todo el mundo. Su abuela se había interesado siempre por su buena formación, consiguiendo hacer de ella una muchachita aplicada, agradable, inteligente, sofisticada y hermosa. Ella, por ejemplo, jamás habría suscitado un debate semejante al que se había llevado a cabo en la mesa de su comedor horas antes, cuando aún los invitados a comer pululaban por su casa.<p>

Incluso ahora, cuando la tarde empezaba a desaparecer bajo el manto oscuro de la noche y hacía ya un rato largo que el duque Barma, los Nightray y los Vessalius se habían marchado, seguía manteniendo la pose de perfecta señora, esposa y madre. Porque, como muy bien se había encargado de enseñarle la buena de Sheryl, era una máscara que no podía darse el lujo de quitarse delante de nadie, ya que eso podía afectar a su imagen pública, y alguien de su posición no podía permitírselo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la reputación que se había labrado su madre después de cometer el ignominioso acto que la había apartado de ellas.

Sin embargo, había una parte de sí misma, oscura, que nadie más conocía. Ni siquiera su abuela. Una faceta que haría enrojecer hasta el más atrevido de los caballeros, hasta la más osada de las prostitutas. Y es que Sharon Rainsworth, en el fondo, deseaba rebelarse. Deseaba despeinarse, quitarse las incómodas ropas que tenía que llevar siempre y saltar a los brazos del único hombre al que había amado para besarle con total libertad delante de todo el mundo.

Pero nunca lo haría en público. Nunca se mostraría tal como era frente a los demás, porque ella, a diferencia de su madre, sabía muy bien cuál era su sitio.

Por eso, el único lugar donde se quitaba la máscara de la señora Rainsworth era en su propio dormitorio, en compañía de la única persona que la hacía sentirse única, viva y verdadera.

—No deberías decir esas cosas delante de otras personas. Sé que quieres dejarle en evidencia, pero Rufus tiene la habilidad de conseguir que el que quede mal seas tú.

Se observaba en el tocador de su habitación mientras retiraba las horquillas que sostenían su complicado peinado. Tras ella, su interlocutor rodó cómicamente sobre el colchón de su cómoda cama, bufando como el niño pequeño que adoraba aparentar ser. Sharon sonrió, entrelazando los dedos en el pelo para toparse con más alambres para poder quitárselos.

—No puedo evitarlo. Me saca de mis casillas más de lo que ninguna otra persona consigue nunca. Su sola presencia me irrita.

Dejó que su melena pardo-rojiza cayese sobre sus hombros como una cascada, tomando el cepillo de nácar de entre sus cosas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llamaba a su criada para que la atendiese en su alcoba por las noches antes de irse a dormir, y aunque al principio había levantado sospechas, nadie había dicho nunca nada.

—Eres de lo que no hay, Break.

El mencionado simplemente sonrió, levantándose de un salto para colocarse detrás de su joven y adorada señora. Le arrebató el peine de entre sus blancos dedos con sobrenatural gracia para comenzar a cepillarlo con la suavidad. ¿Para qué quería una criada si tenía a Break que la asistía en todo momento, celándola como un perro? Se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del continuo frus—frus que se escuchaba al pasar las púas separando las hebras de su cabello.

—¿Qué piensas de lo que ha comentado Rufus? —siempre se dirigía a él de esa forma familiar y poco respetuosa que le arrancaba una sonrisa—. ¿De verdad crees que la señorita está removiendo en el pasado?

—Puede ser. Siempre me ha parecido curiosa y descontenta. Sería más feliz siendo hombre.

—Probablemente. Espero que no se tope con nada inapropiado que haga peligrar su vida.

Las palabras de Break la intrigaron poderosamente, haciendo que girase su rostro hacia él, interrumpiendo el cepillado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —el hombre le obligó con las manos a que volviese la mirada hacia el espejo, retomando su tarea—. ¿Cómo que podría peligrar su vida?

—A veces la gente averigua cosas y luego muere. No creo que haya nada tan dañino en la historia de nuestro país, pero… nunca se sabe. Que Rufus supiese de sus investigaciones y lo haya nombrado en alto en la mesa no me deja muy tranquilo, la verdad. Él sabe cosas que podrían hacer que todos temblásemos de pies a cabeza… —Su voz se tornó un tanto oscura al decir eso, y Sharon frunció los labios al escucharle.

Break no tenía un pasado feliz en absoluto. Un pasado que no le gustaba remover. Y Rufus Barma, años atrás, le había obligado a hacerlo para 'completar sus memorias'. A revivir cada recuerdo desagradable con la misma lucidez que si lo estuviese viendo allí mismo, todo de nuevo, sólo para librarse de las amenazas sutiles que había proferido en su contra. Desde aquel día no había sido capaz de mirarle al rostro sin destilar un profundo odio hacia él. Odio que ella intentaba paliar con todas sus fuerzas.

Por eso, para combatir ese sentimiento que sabía que él no podía borrar solo, se levantó de su asiento, quitándole el cepillo de las manos y tomándolas entre las suyas, transmitiéndole su calor. Break permaneció quieto, en silencio, observándola moverse, sonreír, parpadear, respirar… Todo en ella era dulce poesía, ternura, amor absoluto.

Amor…

La historia de ambos podía considerarse retorcida, desde luego. Había llegado a la casa Rainsworth siendo casi un adolescente, herido en cuerpo y alma, siendo cuidado por una señora demasiado joven y una niña demasiado curiosa, que al principio había rechazado con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, al final había terminado cediendo ante la insistente amabilidad de Shanon y su pequeña hija, Sharon, a quien puso bajo su custodia y a quien dedicó su vida entera. La había acunado en sueños, enseñado a soñar, leído historias, guardado en sus pesadillas, cuidado en sus fiebres y consolado tras el fallecimiento de su madre. La había querido siendo niña como sólo un hombre joven puede hacerlo.

Pero sus sentimientos se habían ido transformando poco a poco mientras la veía crecer, hermosa, dulce, alegre, viva, y la fue amando en silencio durante los ratos que podían permanecer a solas hablando, jugando, o simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañía y del silencio. La había amado después de comprometerse, durante una noche de luna llena, acunados por las lágrimas de su señorita y las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo. Siguió amándola después de su matrimonio, cada noche, cada segundo, robándole el alma a través de los besos prohibidos que se daban a escondidas, sintiéndose su dueño, colándose en su habitación y entre sus sábanas para darle el cariño que necesitaba y que egoístamente sabía que nadie más podía proporcionarle cuando su marido no estaba. Dándole esa compañía y esa confidencialidad que nadie más podía aportarle.

Ignoraba si Sheryl lo sabía o no, si, conociéndolo, prefería mantenerlo en silencio o no. Sólo tenía la certeza de que nada ni nadie podía apartarle de ella. Porque la amaba como hija, como hermana, como esposa y como mujer, de esa forma que sólo él sabía y como sólo él podía. Y ella le correspondía con toda su intensidad.

—Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería con Rufus, Break —dijo de pronto, rompiendo la magia de sus pensamientos, poniendo una mueca extrañada en el rostro—. Sé que todo este asunto te escama, y conociéndote empezarás a meter tu nariz donde no te llaman para intentar levantar algún tipo de fraude o asunto turbio y turbulento. Por favor, no.

El sirviente sonrió dulcemente, acunando el rostro de su amada con las manos y besándole en la frente con la misma dulzura con la que lo había hecho tantas veces siendo ella una niña, sabiendo que lo odiaba. Tanto que se revolvió un poco para separarse de él, cosa que no permitió, apretándola entre sus brazos.

—Te prometo que tendré cuidado.

—Eso no me sirve —farfulló, sintiéndose como cuando tenía cinco años—. No intentes tomarme el pelo.

—No lo hago —rió, mintiendo obviamente—. Pero no puedo prometerte algo que va en contra de mi naturaleza, ¿no crees?

Sharon bufó, insatisfecha, pero asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión. A cambio, se entregó al calor que manaba de su cuerpo, a su aroma, masculino aunque inesperadamente dulce, y pronto, a sus besos, haciendo que todo esto no tuviese más importancia de la que habría tenido la picadura de un mosquito. Break siempre había tenido esa habilidad sobre ella, consiguiendo que nada fuese relevante mientras estaba con él.

Absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Vaya, creo que esta vez me he superado mucho más de lo que me habría gustado. (Hace cuentas) ¡Cinco meses sin actualizar! (Silba) No puedo decir mucho en mi favor, salvo que este capítulo se me ha atascado y se me ha hecho condenadamente difícil de escribir. Salvo las dos últimas escenas, la de la comida y la del Break/Sharon, que ha salido fluida como el correr del agua de un río en una sola noche (a costa de mis horas de sueño xD)

Para las que, probablemente, estaban preocupadas, NO, no pienso abandonar esta historia, por mucho que me cueste ir subiendo los diferentes capítulos. Soy una persona bastante inconstante y me cuesta mantener un ritmo, pero no pienso dejar abandonado ningún fic nunca más. Así que tranquilas, tardaré más o menos, pero os prometo que no dejaré de subir capítulos hasta que esté terminado.

Espero que las diferentes escenas os hayan gustado. Siento si Eliot no ha tenido mucho protagonismo en los anteriores capítulos, pero prometo que en el siguiente saldrá más =P A fin de cuentas, ¡es nuestro coprotagonista! ¿Qué sería de esta historia sin él?

Poco más que decir, la verdad. Que espero mucho que sigáis leyéndolo con el mismo entusiasmo con el que yo lo escribo. Sinceramente creo que es uno de mis proyectos más serios y estoy quedando muy satisfecha con el resultado, aunque espero que dentro de cinco años siga pensando lo mismo xD

¡Un saludo y nos vamos leyendo, mis queridos lectores! ^^

PD: Por cierto, en este capítulo he escrito 'Bernice', cuando en los anteriores me había referido a ella como 'Vernice'. Puede parecer una chorrada, pero he descubierto que lo estaba escribiendo mal y por eso voy a empezar a hacerlo correctamente, que es con B. ¡Gracias por vuestra comprensión!


	6. De situaciones embarazosas

_**Disclaimer**_: _Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 5. <em>**

**_De situaciones embarazosas y conversaciones forzadas._**

Las luces del local se le antojaron más oscuras que la última vez que había estado, quizás avivado por el recuerdo del tremendo dolor de cabeza con el que salió del recinto debido al misterioso «desvanecimiento» que había tenido. Desvanecimiento que él achacaba al efecto de recibir el golpe de un jarrón, botella o mueble contra la nuca con todas las fuerzas que la encantadora Lottie había podido depositar en él. Parecía increíble que una simple cabaretera pudiese tener tantísimas energías, aunque, por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que estaba destinada a pasar la noche satisfaciendo a hombres ya fuese física o visualmente, sin lugar a dudas estaba justificado. Lo que no, la reacción que había tenido al ver a la chica, pero no tenía intención de ponerse a discutir eso con nadie, ni consigo mismo ni con ella. Tenía mejores asuntos que atender.

En ese momento, terminar la copa de vino afrutado que le habían servido hacía unos minutos y pensar en alguna estratagema para poder dar con la chica del pelo castaño, ahora que habían regresado al burdel. Su vida en el campo le apartaba de semejantes lugares, motivo por el que no había podido volver antes, pero había aprovechado la situación para introducirse en la comitiva que ahora mismo le rodeaba por todas partes.

Y es que Ernest había considerado impropio que su joven hermano llegase virgen al matrimonio, de modo que le había, literalmente, arrastrado junto a Vincent, Gilbert y otros amigos, de nuevo a aquel bonito cabaret en aras de solucionar lo que él consideraba un auténtico problema. Oz, presente cuando habían hablado del tema, no había necesitado insistir demasiado para poder unirse, ya que Ernest no podía darse el lujo de rechazarle tan abiertamente a una «velada de caballeros». De modo que allí se encontraban, en una mesa un poco más grande que la vez anterior, con las mismas vistas, prácticamente las mismas caras de preciosas mujeres que vendían su cuerpo a los cinco sentidos de sus espectadores.

Justo en ese momento estaba bailando una bonita muchacha con el rostro aniñado, los ojos azules y una hermosa melena de color miel, realizando unas bellas piruetas al ritmo de la música. Todo el mundo estaba prestándole atención, salvo él mismo, quien aparentaba estar mirando sin hacerlo en realidad, y Elliot, que parecía querer perderse dentro del vaso con licor que apretaba entre los dedos y que aún no había llegado a probar. Oz sonrió, divertido, al adivinar el sonrojo de sus mejillas; resultaba evidente que le resultaba tan desagradable como a Gilbert su estancia allí, aunque la mueca desapareció pronto.

En lo más profundo de su fuero interno no estaba demasiado conforme con la idea de que el futuro marido de su hermana estuviese allí, en un burdel, a expensas de 'estrenarse como un hombre'. No pensaba hacer referencia a sus propios pensamientos en el círculo que le rodeaba, puesto que aquello no se consideraba una infidelidad como tal y se habrían reído de él abiertamente —que no era algo que le preocupase, en realidad, pero no le gustaba perder el tiempo en cosas que no iban a llegar a ningún puerto—.

De hecho, era realmente habitual que los hombres de la alta sociedad se desahogasen de sus impulsos sexuales acudiendo a locales como en el que estaban, pero eso no quería decir que Oz estuviese de acuerdo con ello. En todos los años en los que había tenido esposa, nunca, jamás, había acudido a un sitio así, aunque ella no hubiese podido atenderle debido a sus continuos achaques por tener un cuerpo tan débil y enfermizo. No había sido hasta que su lecho había quedado vacío porque la muerte se la había llevado cuando había empezado a considerar el alguna vez dejarse caer en brazos de alguna prostituta.

El único consuelo que tenía era que sabía a ciencia cierta que Eliot, jamás de los jamases, iba a volver a pisar un local así. No necesitaba mantener una conversación con él al respecto para saberlo. Su rostro era toda la prueba que necesitaba.

Vincent parecía entretenido, por otro lado, mas el mayor de los Vessalius no estaba realmente seguro de que su mente se encontrase allí, porque sus ojos parecían algo opacos incluso bajo aquella leve iluminación. Se trataba de alguien misterioso sin lugar a dudas, el joven Vincent Nightray, y desde que había aparecido en su casa, semanas antes, la idea de que su hermana tenía algún tipo de relación con él se había instalado en su cabeza para no desaparecer, llegando a solapar incluso asuntos que en ese momento se le hacían bastante más urgentes. Sin embargo aún no había tenido oportunidad para hablar con ella del asunto, o quizás, simplemente, no había encontrado el valor suficiente como para sacar el tema, ya que la expresión que había adoptado al verle no se le borraba de la cabeza. Como si la sola idea de encararle le provocase un profundo terror.

El sonido de los aplausos, que indicaba el fin de la función de la joven rubia, le sacó de sus pensamientos, y bebió un poco de su copa antes de unirse de forma distraída al jolgorio que buscaba felicitar a la muchachita por su actuación. Ernest empezó a cuchichear con sus amigos mientras Gilbert y Elliot buscaban refugio en la mirada del otro, deseando por encima de todas las cosas poder escapar de ese ambiente perfumado que parecía resultarles asfixiante. No podía culparles, desde luego. Los lugares como aquel debían de estar fuera de su concepción del mundo.

—Entendería que quisiese molestar a mi hermano, pero no comprendo por qué tortura a Elliot con cosas que conoce no son de su agrado —tuvo que contener el respingo que quiso dar en el momento en que la voz de Vincent sonó a su lado, casi como un susurro.

Giró el rostro hacia él mientras dejaba el cristal reposar sobre el mantel de terciopelo, mostrando su tan ensayada sonrisa. En ningún momento se había percatado de que hubiese cambiado de sitio con la persona que anteriormente estaba a su lado —ni siquiera sabía de quién se había tratado—, tan absorto estaba en sus divagaciones.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando yo en estos momentos —comentó a la par que extraía un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se lo pasaba por los labios para quitar los restos de vino—. En realidad no comprendo mucho los motivos que empujan a vuestro hermano Ernest a hacer las cosas que hace, pero supongo que desentrañarlos es uno de los pequeños placeres de esta vida.

Vincent le devolvió el gesto, pero Oz no sintió que de verdad aquello fuese una sonrisa. No destilaba alegría, ni siquiera conformidad. Era sólo una mueca vacía en un rostro de porcelana, y al percatarse de ello un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sin embargo, no lo demostró ni un ápice. O eso quiso creer. No conocía hasta qué punto los ojos dispares de aquel hombre eran capaces de ver el alma de la persona con la que estaba interactuando.

«Menudas cosas piensas» se reprochó a sí mismo, notando, sin embargo, un sudor frío en la nuca.

—Y dígame, señor Vessalius. ¿Por qué ha decidido unirse a nosotros en esta noche? —continuó con la conversación, desviando la mirada ligeramente al mantel burdeos que coronaba la mesa elegantemente. Oz no pudo evitar pensar que había algo femenino en la forma que tenía de moverse, incluso de pestañear, y eso le desconcertaba mucho—. ¿Es que acaso es usted dado a este tipo de contubernios?

—En absoluto —respondió en seguida, intentando recuperar la compostura—. Pero incluso alguien tan sereno como yo puede añorar el calor de una mujer en el lecho, y me parece normal buscarlo, aunque sólo sea por unas horas.

—Y con retribuciones a cambio.

Tenía la impresión de que le estaba juzgando, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Dio buena cuenta de su vino, nuevamente, percatándose de que la joven Lottie subía de nuevo al escenario, como todas las noches, para deleitar al público con su voz y sus sensuales bailes, que dejaban más bien poco a la imaginación. El recuerdo de la joven de pelo castaño tomó fuerza en su memoria, y determinado a dar con ella, terminó su copa con presteza, dejándola sobre la mesa con toda la delicadeza que sus modales le permitieron. Justo en ese momento, la bonita muchacha rubia que había actuado segundos antes pasaba por su lado, azorada, agradeciendo las innumerables felicitaciones de todos los hombres ricos y de negocios que intentaban poner sus manos sobre su joven y tersa piel. No le costó demasiado a Oz averiguar que ninguno de ellos era de su agrado, así que, cuando su frágil brazo pasó cerca de su asiento, lo tomó con suavidad, casi tanta como con la que había depositado el cristal sobre el mantel, y le besó en el dorso de la mano y en los dedos para atraer su atención.

Evidentemente la muchachita se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, lo que le demostró que era realmente nueva en esos _affaires_ y que sería relativamente sencillo despistarla para seguir con sus propósitos. El por qué se había obsesionado tanto con ella escapaba a su comprensión, pero dentro de su mente sabía que si no conseguía averiguar quién era y qué hacía allí, se volvería completamente loco.

—Disculpad mi atrevimiento, pero no podía dejar pasar por mi lado la belleza que ha conmovido mi corazón sin haber dado muestra alguna de mis sentimientos.

—Oh… señor, por favor, no digáis eso. Yo…

—¿Acaso dudáis de vuestros encantos, _milady_? Estoy seguro que cualquiera de mis acompañantes podrá atestiguar que mis palabras son ciertas —esto lo dijo en un tono un poco más alto para atraer la atención de los pocos comensales que no estaban ya con los ojos fijos en ella—. ¿Verdad, Ernest, que pocas veces habéis contemplado a una florecilla de tamaña hermosura, incluso cuando aún no ha abierto del todo sus pétalos?

El mayor de los Nightray allí presentes la miró de la cabeza a los pies, como si en lugar de ser una persona el blanco de su atención se tratase de un cuadro o una escultura, quitándole el carácter humano que podría haberla definido; apreciándola como a un mero objeto, nada más. La jovencita intentó disimular —sin éxito para el hombre que tenía su mano grácilmente sujeta— su estremecimiento de pies a cabeza durante el proceso, dando muestra clara de que se trataba de alguien sin experiencia, casi nueva en esos asuntos, puesto que carecía del descaro propio de sus compañeras, y eso hizo que Oz en el fondo sintiese una tremenda lástima por ella. Se preguntó acerca de su vida, de su familia, de las circunstancias por las que había terminado allí, vendiendo su cuerpo a desconocidos cuando podía estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa mucho más honrada.

—Es bastante bonita, desde luego. Una pena que tenga que malgastar su talento y sus virtudes en un lugar como este.

No supo a cuento de qué venía, ni por qué tuvo esa impresión, pero le pareció que cada palabra que había salido de sus labios iba dirigida a ella, y no a él, y estaba pintada con el mayor de los desprecios, como si quisiese humillarla. Hundirla. Destrozarla por dentro. Aquello le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño. Tenía muchas acepciones para describir a Ernest Nightray, pero nunca lo habría imaginado siendo cruel con una muchachita a la que ni siquiera conocía. Ese comportamiento era más propio que lo dirigiese contra él o contra su pobre hermana —que en esos momentos aguardaba en casa mientras su padre se ocupaba de los gastos de la fiesta—, por culpa de ese ridículo odio ancestral que se profesaban ambas familias. Porque Ernest no conocía a esa chica de antes.

¿Verdad?

Volvió a la realidad cuando reparó en el leve temblor de la mano blanca que aún estaba sujetando. Giró el rostro hacia ella, percibiendo claramente que la pobre estaba guardando la compostura con toda la dignidad que le era posible, aunque resultaba evidente que le costaba. Parecía que ni siquiera recordaba el hecho de que era Oz quien la retenía a su lado, y no la mirada azul y severa de Ernest Nightray.

Tiró suavemente de sus dedos, finamente decorados con algunos anillos sencillos, y recibió su desconcertado rostro con una hermosa sonrisa, suave, seductora, que invitaba a seguirle a los rincones más oscuros, más prohibidos del mundo. El leve sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas tras eso le hizo sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo, siendo consciente entonces de que le había allanado el camino para la proposición que tenía pensado hacerle desde que la había visto moverse entre el público, casi inocente y candorosa.

—¿Puedo acompañaros a un sitio más privado, _milady_? Me gustaría pasar algo más de mi tiempo a vuestro lado.

—Yo… bueno… —lo único que necesitó fue un vistazo al resto de la mesa para responder, de una forma ya más decidida—. Claro, _milord. _Para mí será un auténtico placer —esbozó una encantadora sonrisa, aguardando a su lado mientras él se ponía de pie y se despedía de todos los que estaban en la mesa.

_Hasta luego_, dijo, aparentemente satisfecho, y aún de la mano de la jovencita rubia, se perdió por una de las puertas que daban a las habitaciones superiores del local. El resto que quedó en la mesa empezó a parlotear unos con otros, con la excepción de Vincent, Gilbert y Elliot, estando este último demasiado ofuscado en lo que él consideraba su propio problema como para atender a la rabia que parecía estar ardiendo dentro de su hermano mayor. Vincent simplemente paladeaba su copa de vino, y Gilbert pedía a gritos con los ojos salir de allí.

Pero ninguno pareció tener la más mínima intención de levantarse y regresar a casa tan pronto. Sobre todo porque la idea principal, que había sido evitar que Elliot llegase virgen al matrimonio, aún no se había llevado a cabo. Regresar a ese tema pareció distraer lo suficiente a Ernest como para que dejase de maldecir la sangre de los Vessalius y le levantase el ánimo, haciendo que, por otro lado, el más joven de los Nightray quisiese ser comido por la tierra en cualquier momento.

—¡Vamos, Elliot! ¡No deberías desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta! —dijo uno de ellos, uno cuyo nombre desconocía por completo, mientras los demás se echaban a reír, incluido Ernest.

El muchacho alzó los ojos en busca del único que sabía que haría algo por ayudarle, ya que se encontraba en la misma situación, prácticamente, pero Gilbert no pudo transmitirle nada que no fuesen ánimos, en ese momento, porque él tampoco sabía qué hacer para salir de allí. Tan desesperado estaba que desvió la mirada hacia Vincent, quien sólo sonreía enigmáticamente con la vista puesta en el rostro de una jovencita sinuosa que se paseaba entre los comensales como un gato.

Fue su insistente mirada la que hizo que ella torciese el rostro hacia donde se encontraban, aproximándose con una mueca ladina y seductora, contoneando excesivamente las caderas. Gilbert la reconoció en seguida. Se trataba de Charlotte, la chica con la que Oz había subido la vez anterior que les habían arrastrado hasta ese lugar. A diferencia de la otra ocasión, llevaba el pelo suelto y un hermoso vestido de terciopelo negro que insinuaba más que mostraba, con exquisitos encajes y entallado perfectamente en su estrecha cintura.

Tras saludar de refilón a todos los miembros de la reunión se sentó sobre el regazo de Vincent y le besó en los labios, dejando la marca de su carmín sobre ellos. Empezaron a murmurarse cosas que ninguno entendió, pero más de uno y de dos no tardaron en comenzar a decir, entre gritos jocosos, que algunos, desde luego, tenían más suerte que otros. Aquellos comentarios hicieron que la joven se girase de nuevo hacia ellos riendo, topándose por el camino con la mirada inquieta de Elliot, que no hizo sino atraer más a la muchacha.

—Es un placer volver a verles, mis señores. Sin embargo encuentro una cara nueva entre las que ya conozco. Una cara esquiva y encantadora. ¿Quién es, señor Nightray? Por el delicioso lunar que posee bajo el ojo puedo aventurar… ¿su hermano menor?

—Mi querida Charlotte, tan perspicaz como siempre —dijo, alzando su copa en su honor—. Se trata de mi hermano Elliot. Contraerá matrimonio dentro de poco y nunca ha estado con ninguna mujer, así que hemos pensado que sería una buena idea que alguna de tus preciosas chicas hiciese algo al respecto.

—No es necesario —farfulló atropelladamente el mencionado, demasiado nervioso. Incluso le sudaban las manos. Su respuesta lo único que hizo fue provocar una carcajada entre la mayoría de los que le rodeaban, consiguiendo molestarle muchísimo más—. ¡Dejad esta mierda de una vez! —golpeó la mesa con el vaso y fue a levantarse para marcharse, sintiéndose humillado.

Sin embargo, las suaves manos de Lottie, que se había puesto de pie a la par prácticamente que él, como previendo su reacción, le detuvieron, haciendo que se le erizasen todos los pelos del cuerpo. Le llegó un suave olor a frutas, y su tacto era sedoso, casi tanto como el de la ropa que llevaba. Sus ojos felinos, rojos, le hicieron sentirse cohibido, y consiguieron solapar un poco la rabia que le había hecho reaccionar así en ese momento.

—Por favor, suélteme, señorita.

—Qué encantador es, señor Nightray. Creo que ya sé quién podría ocuparse de él… —su comentario le hizo ponerse todavía más nervioso.

—Por favor, déjeme —insistió, con algo más de brusquedad.

Vincent, que parecía completamente ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo desde que Lottie se había levantado de su regazo, en el fondo disfrutaba ante la inútil resistencia de Elliot a sus encantos femeninos. Mientras deslizaba sus labios venenosos hacia la copa que se sostenía grácilmente entre los dedos, llegaba a la conclusión de que el único motivo por el que no había cedido aún a sus encantos era porque se trataba de un cabezota redomado, y aún no había descartado el que se soltase bruscamente de ella y saliese corriendo del local, maldiciendo a todos.

Lo cierto era que, de entre todos los miembros de esa familia de pacotilla en la que aún seguía únicamente por el bienestar de Gilbert, Elliot era el único que de verdad le gustaba. Resultaba graciosa su forma de ser, tan irritado y aparentemente indiferente ante todo lo que le rodeaba; pero sobre todo, el verdadero motivo por el que le caía en gracia, era porque de niños había hecho muy feliz a Gil, aceptándolo prácticamente como era, sin mirarle como si fuese una alimaña.

Por eso en esos momentos, mientras Lottie hacía su magia, no podía evitar sino sentir pena por él, porque cada segundo que pasaba sin marcharse de allí no hacía sino provocar que, tarde o temprano, terminase prendido en la telaraña de sábanas rojas que la muchacha tenía en su habitación.

* * *

><p>El pasillo donde estaban todas las habitaciones de noche le recibió con una solemne tranquilidad, con un taimado silencio que enmascaraba cada acción que estaba teniendo lugar detrás de todas esas puertas de madera oscura, que se erigían como guardianas perpetuas de cuantos oscuros secretos se estuviesen desvelando al otro lado de su superficie. Las alfombras y las paredes, que bailaban entre el rojo y el dorado, sólo eran iluminadas tímidamente por las lámparas que lo recorrían en toda su longitud, creando sombras de monstruos inexistentes en las esquinas. Todo estaba inundado con el mismo perfume que la otra vez que lo había recorrido, embriagador e intoxicante, pero decidió no dejarse llevar por sus aparentes encantos para sucumbir a la tentadora idea de regresar con ese dulce pajarillo y dejarse ir en sus brazos. No, él estaba ahí para buscar a la chica del pelo castaño y los ojos azules.<p>

Mientras avanzaba, lento, procurando no hacer ruido para no alertar a nadie de su presencia en el exterior, se sintió estúpido y joven de nuevo a partes iguales. No es que se considerase viejo, ni mucho menos. Sólo tenía veinticinco años, prácticamente la cumbre de su madurez, pero la muerte de su esposa, la mala relación con su padre y el tener que cuidar solo a su hijo habían causado en él un deterioro que le habían hecho olvidar los placeres de la vida en los que se introducía cuando no era más que un chiquillo un tanto desarraigado y pendenciero. Caminar a escondidas por ese pasillo para ir a buscar a una desconocida hacía que la sangre le bullese y le hiciese olvidar todas las cosas que provocaban que su alma se partiese lentamente debajo de la carcasa que se había creado para que nadie le viese sufrir.

También hacía que se sintiese poco más que un imbécil, porque no era capaz de entender el motivo por el que, desde que la había visto semanas atrás, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo momento. La evocaba constantemente, vestida de negro, con esa mirada desafiante y altanera, con su larga melena que parecía suave, delicada al tacto. Quería saber quién era. Quería conocerla. Quería seguir sintiéndose fascinado por su simple presencia. La perseguía en sueños confusos y ahora ahí se encontraba, siguiendo su estela a través de las pisadas perdidas de una alfombra que no aparentaba estar desgastada, pero que se encontraba tan deshilachada como las muchachas que la recorrían día a día para trabajar.

Como la pequeña Clarisse, que en ese momento descansaba plácidamente en su habitación mientras él se dedicaba a perseguir sus quimeras. Rememoró brevemente su rostro de porcelana, sus ojos de muñeca y sus rizos rubios rozándole suavemente la piel de las manos, cuando le había dirigido al cuarto que utilizaba para atender a sus clientes. Era mucho menos ostentoso y obsceno que al que le había conducido Lottie en su última instancia, y por ello, lo había encontrado más cómodo, más agradable. Le había parecido que iba acorde con lo poco que sabía de ella mientras se perdía en los dulces dibujos que decoraban sus paredes.

—¿Un poco de vino? —le había ofrecido con esa vocecilla encantadora y suave.

—No, gracias, _milady. _Ya he bebido suficiente en el piso inferior —con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió al precioso tocador que había a mano derecha, donde probablemente se entretenía para esconder las 'marcas de amor' que dejaban sobre su cuerpo—. Es un hermoso lugar.

—Gracias, _milord __—_la había notado un tanto inquieta en esos momentos, casi ansiosa. Probablemente aún no se había acostumbrado a ello, pobrecilla—. Bueno, ¿quiere… quiere que comencemos?

Al girarse la había visto sentada sobre la cama, tímida, sonrojada, y su deseo por ella se había incrementado. Sin embargo, durante el ascenso hacia ese lugar, se había percatado de que en las sombras de su rostro bailaba su bella, su frágil Marianne, a la que había querido como a pocas personas, pero a la que nunca había llegado amar. Eso le había frenado considerablemente a la hora de continuar con lo que ella pensaba que pretendía hacer allí, cosa que había agradecido muchísimo, porque si no, todo habría sido mucho más complicado.

De rodillas frente a ella, había tomado sus manos para asegurarle que no tenía ningún tipo de intención semejante para con ella, aunque su cuerpo clamase por lo contrario, ya que su primera intención al pedirle estar en privado era alejarla de la fría y despiadada mirada de Ernest Nightray. La simple mención de su nombre la había hecho estremecer como si de la llama de una vela expuesta a un vendaval se tratase, cosa que hizo que las sospechas que crecían en su interior hubiesen aumentado considerablemente, para luego llevarse una tremenda sorpresa que lo sumió en una leve desazón de la que aún era presa mientras caminaba, escondiéndose en las esquinas para no ser descubierto.

¿Quién habría podido imaginar, hasta que ella hubo abierto la boca para narrarlo prácticamente entre lágrimas, que Ernest la había estado pretendiendo tiempo atrás, antes de que su familia quebrase y se viese avocada a la miseria, haciendo que ella terminase en semejante lugar? Lo que más escalofriante le había parecido eran las insinuaciones de que quizás él había tenido algo que ver con todo eso, simplemente porque sus padres se habían empeñado en impedir que existiese algún tipo de compromiso o relación entre ellos.

Oz aún dudaba que eso fuese del todo verdad, porque, aunque creía capaz de todo a un hombre como él, quería creer que en su corazón no habitaba sólo la negrura que parecía querer consumirle, el odio que le quemaba por dentro y que acabaría destruyéndole. Ernest era capaz de amar porque se lo demostraba con sus hermanos, y era eso lo que le hacía pensar que quizás había otro ente, mayor, más poderoso, con más contactos, detrás de esa trágica historia. Y que probablemente Ernest tampoco supiese mucho al respecto, por la forma que había tenido de reaccionar ante ella.

Sin embargo no le había dicho nada, no queriendo hacer que floreciese en ella la ilusión para que al final sus temores resultasen verdaderos. Se había limitado a sentarse a su lado para intentar consolarla. Clarisse, que era como se había presentado, aunque probablemente no se trataba de su nombre real, había terminado correspondiendo su amabilidad con algunas respuestas que buscaban saciar su curiosidad sobre la joven a la que había venido a buscar desde un principio.

—Ninguna sabemos cómo se llama. No habla con nadie ni se dirige a nadie. Sólo la conocen la señorita Lottie y el señor Fang. Lleva viviendo aquí unos meses, pero no trabaja ni hace nada que no sea pulular por los pasillos e intentar escaparse constantemente, por lo que no tenemos ni idea de por qué la mantienen aquí. Algunas chicas dicen que es alguien importante que está siendo perseguido o que la han secuestrado, pero yo no lo creo así porque siempre parece muy tranquila, cuando la vemos deambular sin rumbo. Creo que intenta marcharse por otros motivos.

—Comprendo. ¿Dónde podría encontrarla? —su pregunta la había desconcertado bastante.

—¿Quiere ir a buscarla?

—Te mentiría si no te dijese que es la razón por la que he venido hoy. Siento haberte usado, mi dulce Clarisse —la chica había sonreído tristemente, empero había negado con la cabeza suavemente.

—No tiene nada por lo que pedir perdón. Al menos… al menos ha sido bueno conmigo. Pero, ¿puedo preguntarle por qué? Si no sabe quién es.

Ignoraba qué expresión había puesto al decir lo que salió de sus labios, pero por la reacción de Clarisse, sin duda debía de haber lucido un semblante como pocas veces había mostrado desde el día en que había venido al mundo, porque la chica había parecido profundamente conmovida por sus palabras.

—Sé que parece extraño, pero dentro de mí siento que no puedo hacer otra cosa sino buscarla.

—Vive en el pasillo de la derecha, al fondo, en la última habitación, una antigua que no utilizamos para nada.

Lo cierto es que le habían salido del corazón. Se sentía tan intrigado por ella, aún más ahora que sabía que su presencia allí era de lo más inusual. Clarisse se había ofrecido a acompañarle, pero Oz se había negado en rotundo, alegando que lo mejor era que le esperase allí para poder recibirle una vez terminase de intentar hablar con ella. La muchachita, con intención de ayudarle, había decidido dejar colgando del pomo una estola rosada, para que así fuese capaz de reconocer la habitación sin ningún problema.

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, frente a una puerta desvencijada que permanecía oculta a simple vista, con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente en el pecho, porque por primera vez la joven misteriosa no iba a ser capaz de huir de él ni de sus preguntas. ¿Se desilusionaría? ¿Se sentiría aún más atraído, como las polillas al fuego? La incertidumbre le estaba matando y al mismo tiempo incentivaba todo su ser.

Se acercó silenciosamente porque no quería alarmarla ni alertarla de su presencia. ¡A saber si era capaz de encerrarse en otro lugar donde no pudiese alcanzarla! El corazón le aleteaba furioso en el pecho. No sabía cuánto tiempo había perdido intentando llegar hacia allí, pero tampoco podía tardar demasiado en regresar, no fuese a ser que Lottie o el llamado Fang quisiesen ir a verla por cualquier motivo y lo encontrasen allí, con ella. Desde luego no resultaba lo más apropiado. Al menos sabía que se encontraba allí gracias a la rendija bajo la puerta, mediante la cual se podía adivinar algo de luz proveniente del interior.

Se aferró al pomo al llegar, notando que su determinación se quebraba un poco justo en ese momento. ¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si debía dejar que ella continuase vagando en sus sueños como una ilusión para enterrarla allí, en lo más profundo de su ser? Quizás ya era perfecta tal y cómo él la veía, como una sombra, como un destello fugaz que había sido capaz de captar su atención en apenas un segundo.

«No…»

Giró la mano, escuchando el leve chirrido que acompañaba a ese gesto mientras la puerta cedía ante su empuje. Primero asomó poco más que la mitad de su rostro, pudiendo atisbar algo de la habitación: de madera, a penas con más muebles que una cama, un armario, una mesa con su silla y una diminuta mesita de noche, donde brillaba la llama de un candil. En el techo se adivinaba un gran tragaluz que permitía que el candor de la luna penetrase en el cuarto. Y justo sobre el colchón, con la mirada perdida más allá de las estrellas, se encontraba ella, ataviada con un sencillo camisón blanco, únicamente coloreado por el intenso castaño de su larga melena. Únicamente atendiendo a las líneas de su rostro de porcelana, cualquiera podía llegar a pensar que estaba ahí estática sin sentir nada, probablemente aburrimiento, lo que más. Pero incluso a esa distancia, podía percibir en el brillo de sus ojos oscuros la intensidad de todas sus emociones.

Temeroso de interrumpir la magia del momento estuvo a punto de retroceder, de marcharse y dejarla ahí, sobre la cama y en la imagen fresca de su memoria. Pero el destino, que la había colocado justo frente a él, no pensaba permitirle abandonar tan pronto. Al cambiar el peso de una pierna a la otra, el suelo, algo desvencijado por esa zona, crujió, alertándola de la presencia de alguien donde él se encontraba.

—¿Fang? —su voz sonaba cansada, hastiada. Al ver que no respondía, continuó—. Espero que no seas tú, Lottie, porque lo cierto es que no me apetece nada verte.

Oz no pudo evitar sonreír al percibir el deje molesto que teñía sus palabras, e insuflado por una fuerza desconocida, decidió dejarse ver. Ni hubo terminado de abrir la puerta del todo para decir dos palabras cuando le recibió un sonoro grito proferido por ella, además del aparentemente inofensivo golpe de un almohadón contra su cara.

—¡AH! ¿¡Quién eres tú!? —vaya, estaba claro que no le había reconocido—. ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Esta no es una habitación de esas!

De no haber sido porque estaba empezando a chillar un poco más de lo debido, y que probablemente sus gritos no iban a ser confundidos con los de una cabaretera, habría tenido más tiempo para sentirse desconcertado por tan extrañísimo recibimiento. Pero su cuerpo fue más rápido que su mente mientras tiraba el objeto al suelo, cerraba tras de sí y se abalanzaba sobre la cama para hacerla callar, aunque fuese cubriéndole la boca con la mano.

—¡Si no te marchas te juro que te tiraré la silla a la…!

No pudo terminar de decirlo porque, efectivamente, Oz la había inmovilizado contra el colchón con su cuerpo, considerablemente más grande, más fornido que el de ella, y le estaba impidiendo emitir ningún sonido mientras intentaba mandarla callar con leves susurros.

—¡Shhh! ¡Por favor, guarda silencio! ¡Ni quiero yacer contigo ni quiero hacerte daño! ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Sus ojos verdes brillaron a la luz del satélite, otorgándole un aura casi celestial a su hermoso rostro masculino, y si bien era cierto que al principio no consiguió ubicarle, su sonrisa nerviosa, acompañada de esa mirada que bailaba entre la calidez y la picaresca, le sirvieron para que regresase a su mente la imagen casi diluida del joven señor al que había encontrado en los bosques mientras estaba en una partida de caza.

Oz se sintió aliviado al ver el reconocimiento reflejado en su mirada. Muy levemente comenzó a aflojar su agarre, liberando también su boca, suspirando al notar que a pesar de todo, ella había decidido no seguir gritando. O a lo mejor seguía demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar violentamente, como había hecho segundos antes.

—Eres tú… —dijo al fin, incorporándose un poco. De pronto, pareció terminar de encajar las piezas del puzle—. ¡Eres tú! —Oz se apresuró en volver a cubrirle la boca antes de que decidiese alzar todavía más la voz.

—¡Shhh! ¡Por favor, no grites! —La chica forcejeó hasta que consiguió liberarse de él, haciéndolo, por cierto, no de la forma más ortodoxa del mundo—. ¡Maldición! ¿¡Pero dónde te han enseñado a comportarte así!? —preguntó, dolorido, mientras se frotaba la zona que acababa de morder.

—¿¡Y a ti dónde te han enseñado a tratar así a una señorita!?

El joven señor Vessalius estuvo realmente tentado de alzar una ceja, puesto que no parecía comportarse con los modales de una señorita de ninguna manera, al menos por lo que había podido ver. Pero como no quería recibir más golpes, prefirió, simplemente, eludir esa pregunta. Resultaba mucho más fascinante y entretenido observar la línea de su rostro, perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos, que bailaban entre el azul oscuro y el violeta, dependiendo de la luz que los enfocase. Demonios, era realmente hermosa. Mucho más de lo que podía recordar de su breve encuentro en el bosque. ¿Era realmente su belleza lo que le había incitado a seguirla hasta allí?

—¿Pasa algo? —su voz, desconfiada, rompió el hechizo que ejercía sobre él su semblante.

—No —contestó al fin—. Es sólo que se me hace extraño. Realmente estás aquí. No fue una ilusión cuando te vi parada al otro lado de la puerta.

—Oh… —fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Estaba claro que había olvidado ese incidente también, aunque le había dado la impresión de que le había reconocido en ese momento—. Es cierto, Lottie casi te abrió la cabeza con un jarrón en ese momento.

«Sabía que no me había desmayado…» pensó, rozándose con las yemas de los dedos la zona en la que había recibido el impacto.

—Sí, he de decir que casi lo consiguió. Y no porque no le pusiese empeño —bromeó. La chica, que aún le observaba con algo de desconfianza, se recluyó junto al cabecero de la cama, apretando las piernas contra su cuerpo—. No temas. De verdad que no voy a hacerte... —en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la estaba tratando con _demasiada_ familiaridad, lo que se le hizo extraño, puesto que nunca se había sentido tan libre a la hora de hablar con nadie— _hacerle_ daño alguno. Ni a molestarla. Sólo quería comprobar que se encontraba aquí.

La joven alzó una ceja, extrañada, y aunque relajó levemente los músculos de su cuerpo, no cambió de postura.

—¿Por qué ahora me hablas de otra forma? —el que continuase tratándole de tú le desconcertó, al igual que su sonrisa traviesa—. No parecía importar mucho cuando has entrado.

—Bueno, he de reconocer que mis modales quedan un poco de lado cuando alguien intenta matarme lanzándome cosas a la cabeza —se colocó en la orilla de la cama, observándola en la lejanía—. Pero si no queréis…

—Háblame… o hábleme como le parezca, noble señor —hizo un amago de reverencia sobre el colchón—. Sinceramente, no me importa. Lo que sí que me gustaría saber es qué haces exactamente aquí.

—Ya se lo he dicho. Sólo quería comprobar que de verdad estaba aquí. Que el otro día no me la había imaginado al otro lado de esa puerta.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso querías averiguar si estaba a la venta? —continuó preguntando, mordaz, insistente, impertinente—. Pues me temo que te vas a llevar un chasco.

—El primer día que nos conocimos no me trataba con tanta confianza, milady.

—El primer día que nos vimos no estábamos en un burdel, sino en medio del bosque.

—¿Y ese es motivo suficiente? —se exasperó un poco al verla alzar los hombros, como si nada de eso le importase, al mismo tiempo que se sentía fascinado precisamente por el mismo detalle. No había conocido a muchas jovencitas así, precisamente—. Pues me resulta incomprensible.

—Como lo es para mí el que _os_ hayáis tomado tantas molestias, _milord_ —remarcó especialmente el final de la frase—. Incluso si de verdad lo que queríais no era yacer conmigo —repitió—. Porque al menos eso tendría algo de sentido para mí.

—Estamos empatados, pues, en cuanto a desconcertar al otro se trata.

Mantuvieron un breve silencio durante el cual lo único que hicieron fue estudiarse concienzudamente, aunque quizás con motivos diferentes.

Ella buscaba algún signo, algo que le ayudase a descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de aquel tipo, puesto que no se fiaba de la gente que ostentaba altos cargos y títulos —debía de serlo si andaba por allí; no era un lugar en el que admitiesen a cualquiera—. Solían ser demasiado pendencieros y demasiado poco sinceros; sin embargo, en sus ojos verdes sólo brillaba la curiosidad que parecía despertar en él, cosa que ni comprendía ni le gustaba. Era extraño e incómodo, porque los hombres solían huir de sus malos modos.

Él, por su parte, disfrutaba simplemente observándola, intentando grabar en su cabeza cada línea y cada gesto, y _demonios_, seguía sin saber por qué. No era tan hermosa como otras mujeres a las que había tenido el lujo de ver, como la propia Sharon Rainsworth. Tampoco era grácil, delicada ni le inspiraba algún sentimiento de amor o pasión. Sólo era… diferente. Lo sentía en cada poro de su piel, en cada milímetro de su ser. Y eso le atraía como la polilla al fuego. Únicamente esperaba no terminar tan achicharrado.

Como los minutos se sucedían y ninguno de los dos hablaba, la joven empezó a notar que la incomodidad que él despertaba en ella por lo intenso que era su interés por ella aumentaba paulatinamente. Se revolvió un poco en su sitio antes de mirar a la puerta, con la esperanza de que alguien apareciera para que él dejase de mirarle así, como si fuese algo fascinante y exótico.

—Deberías irte, noble señor —dijo al fin, intentando no vacilar ni temblar al hacerlo; intentando aparentar fortaleza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante él—. No creo que sea una buena idea que te encuentren aquí hablando conmigo.

—¿Y por qué no? —sonrió al verla fruncir el ceño. Parecía no ser nada difícil irritarla—. Está bien, está bien. Me marcharé. Con una sencilla condición —ella suspiró, hastiada, antes de preguntarle cuál era—. Tu nombre.

Parpadeó, extrañada, notando algo raro dentro de su ser. ¿Su nombre? Le observó, recelosa, debatiéndose sobre si hacerlo o no. Sobre si decírselo o no. Su apellido era algo peligroso que podía terminar trayéndole problemas a los dos, y aunque no le conocía, tampoco quería que el negocio de Lottie terminase fracasando por sufrir daños colaterales. Pero como él tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a abandonar su estúpida habitación si no le daba algo con lo que rumiar, optó porque no importaba demasiado si conocía sólo su nombre de pila. ¿Qué daño podía hacer?

—Alice. Me llamo Alice.

—Alice —pareció deleitarse con cada letra. Qué hombre tan peculiar…—. Es bonito. Alice. ¿Alice Sin apellido? —tuvo que reírse levemente al verla fruncir el ceño—. Entonces serás Sólo Alice.

—Gracias. Y ahora…

—Sí, sí. Me marcho. Gracias por no llamar a nadie ni por destrozarme la cabeza con la lámpara. No creo que hubiese podido sobrevivir otro ataque furtivo.

Alice murmuró un 'de nada' mientras lo observaba levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación más rápidamente de lo que ella había esperado. Quizás había esperado que él reaccionase de otro modo, de forma más caprichosa, presionándola para revelarle la identidad del nombre de su familia o incluso queriendo prolongar su estancia allí. ¿Se encontraba decepcionada? A lo mejor sí. Desde luego, era lo más interesante que le había sucedido en días, desde que prácticamente la encerrasen bajo llave en semejante lugar. Aún así se sorprendió al encontrarse alzando la voz para preguntarle algo más.

—¿Y a ti tengo que seguir llamándote noble señor?

Sonrió satisfecha al ver que le tomaba por sorpresa su repentino interés; ni siquiera se molestó en borrarla cuando él giró el rostro hacia ella para encararla.

—Oz.

—Menudo nombre más extraño —él le devolvió la sonrisa—. Igual que tú.

—Lo sé. Es una de mis muchas y maravillosas cualidades. Hasta más ver, señorita Sólo Alice. Os dejaré para que sigáis hablando con la luna.

Antes de que la chica hubiese podido decir nada más, la sombra de Oz se perdió más allá de la puerta y del pasillo que le había recibido, quedándose ella perpleja y con la sensación de estar sola más acusada que nunca. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero de pronto se arrepintió de haberle pedido que se marchase, puesto que su presencia había aliviado un poco el aburrimiento, el tedio de pasarse las horas de la noche ahí encerrada, sin poder tratar con otro ser humano. Su lado egoísta fue el que le hizo saltar como un resorte de donde estaba para dirigirse hacia la entrada, pero al atravesarla se percató de que la figura alta del joven había desaparecido, y tan sólo quedaba el espectro de su presencia. Frustrada por haber perdido tan buena oportunidad de entretenerse e incluso, quién sabía, de escaparse, se encerró, en esta ocasión con pestillo, exenta de ganas de tratar con nadie más, al menos durante un rato.

Por su parte, Oz no tardó en volver a localizar la habitación en la que Clarisse debía de estar aguardándole. Desde luego se dijo que tenía muchísima suerte al no haberse encontrado a nadie por los pasillos, claro que todo el mundo debía de estar de lo más entretenido, y probablemente a nadie le interesaba quién podía estar pululando por allí. Aún así, se cercioró una vez más de que no había un alma alrededor antes de abrir la puerta e introducirse en el interior del cuarto. Cerró tras de sí antes de echar un vistazo y darse cuenta de que la jovencita se encontraba tirada sobre la cama del fondo, presa de un dulce sueño que no la atormentaba.

Conmovido y apenado por tener que despertarla, se acercó a ella, meciéndola suavemente tras ponerle la mano en el hombro. Susurró varias veces su nombre, sorprendiéndose al verla sonreír con dulzura mientras murmuraba algo que le dejó completamente fuera de combate. Sin embargo no dejó de hacerlo hasta que la jovencita abrió los ojos, parpadeando como si se tratase de las alas de una mariposa, tardando unos segundos en enfocarle y reconocerle del todo.

—Milord, ya habéis vuelto —se irguió un poco. Hizo ademán de frotarse los ojos, pero entonces pareció recordar que llevaba maquillaje y se abstuvo de hacerlo—. Pensé que os demoraríais un poco más. ¿Habéis conseguido dar con ella?

—Sí. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, mi dulce Clarisse —la chica se sonrojó encantadoramente, y de pronto Oz se sintió terriblemente tentado de besarla—. Sin embargo tienes razón, apenas si ha pasado tiempo, y si regresase ahora lo único que recibiría a cambio son burlas —dijo, pensando más en voz alta para sí mismo que para ella.

Fue la reacción de la chica, que se sonrojó un poco, la que le hizo darse cuenta de que había insinuado algo que no había pretendido. Sí, sabía que si bajaba ahora empezarían las chanzas y las burlas con respecto a lo poco que había durado con la muchacha; no obstante tampoco había querido decir que quería… rellenar el tiempo que faltaba haciendo 'uso de ella'. Por eso se puso de pie y empezó a rondar por la habitación, o al menos lo pretendió, hasta que sus brazos finos se aferraron a él, deteniéndole en su caminar.

—Milord, si usted quiere… Si usted… Ya lo he hecho otras veces y… y no me importaría.

—Clarisse —respondió, tomándole de las manos con una sonrisa suave—, una joven hermosa como tú no debería malgastar su tiempo intentando seducir a estúpidos hombres ricos como yo. Prefiero que aproveches tu tiempo descansando un poco más.

—Pero usted no es como los otros… es joven, apuesto y amable. A mí… incluso me gustaría —un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero prefirió ignorarlo, no queriendo echar por tierra su esfuerzo.

De modo que le besó en el dorso de ambas manos y la obligó a sentarse sobre la cama. Probablemente ella lo interpretó de otra manera, porque cuando posó sus labios sobre su frente, en una muestra más de cariño que otra cosa, se sorprendió y le miró, horriblemente confundida.

—Me halaga que pienses así de mí, pero no quiero que le busques en mi rostro y en mi cuerpo, Clarisse —la chica tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de a qué estaba haciendo referencia, porque cuando lo entendió, palideció de golpe.

—¡No! Quiero decir… no… no es… yo no…

—Le llamabas en sueños, Clarisse —eso la dejó completamente desarmada, arrancándole una sonrisa al joven, quien cogió la silla de la cómoda y la colocó al lado de la cama—. Anda, duerme. Me quedaré aquí un rato más, pero te despertaré antes de marcharme, ¿de acuerdo?

La muchacha asintió tímidamente antes de recostarse y cubrirse con sus sábanas de satén. Con la cabeza ya apoyada en la almohada, susurró un leve _gracias_, acompañado de una dulce sonrisa que se le grabó a Oz en lo más profundo de su ser. Sin apartar la vista de su semblante relajado, ya que no tardó demasiado en caer en los brazos del sueño, decidió que la ayudaría a salir de ese mundo como fuese, porque una criatura tan maravillosa e inocente no podía marchitarse entre esas paredes, atendiendo a favores de pervertidos que sólo pretendían saciar sus apetitos con ella. Todo por una negativa ante la idea de un compromiso.

Y antes de que sus pensamientos se desviasen inevitablemente hacia Alice y el extraño encuentro que habían protagonizado —la sola idea provocaba que aflorase una sonrisa en los labios, promesa de que ahora sí que no iba a poder olvidarse de ella en lo que le quedaba de vida—, en sus pensamientos retumbó una vez más el nombre que la había escuchado murmurar mientras su mente divagaban entre lo que era real y lo que no.

«¿Cómo puedes culparle de tu desgracia y buscarle mientras duermes? Ah, Clarisse. Me pregunto si en su cegadora rabia Ernest es capaz de comprender que todavía le amas…»

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Cuando pienso que nunca voy a superar mi record de impuntualidad a la hora de publicar, me sorprendo a mí misma una vez más. No hay excusas. Empecé a escribir este capítulo en verano, pero se me atascó tantísimo que no podía ni abrir el word sin sentirme mal. La semana pasada lo retomé y las palabras empezaron a fluir solas. Ahora, a cambio, tengo un capítulo de más de siete mil palabras y mis más sinceras disculpas para todos vosotros. Entiendo que más de uno y de dos haya decidido ignorarme por tanta inconstancia; no hay rencores ni nada por el estilo. Sólo tristeza. A los que habéis decidido quedaros: gracias. Insisto una vez más en que **NO TENGO INTENCIÓN DE ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA.** Tardaré diez meses en actualizar, pero no tendré intención de dejarla nunca. Quiero terminarla.

Una vez hecha la ronda de disculpas, breves comentarios. Sí, Ada y Eliot no salen mucho en los últimos capítulos, pero porque su presencia tendrá más importancia a partir de la boda, a la que, por cierto, no queda mucho. Por eso estoy aprovechando estos huecos para hablar de personajes como Oz o Vanessa, ya que tienen su importancia dentro de la trama principal, aunque luego pretendo que salgan menos, al intentar centrarme más en la pareja principal. Aunque, como podéis ver, uno u otro siempre estarán en escena, de algún u otro modo. Tenía pretensiones de que Oz se topase con Alice, y al final me he encontrado haciéndolo mucho antes de lo que había pretendido en un principio. Y poco más que comentar.

Espero que os guste. Como siempre, vuestros comentarios serán más que bien recibidos. Y muchísimas gracias por todas las molestias que os tomáis para conmigo.

¡Muchos besos!


End file.
